Move On
by CaptainDuckula
Summary: Adventure. Mystery. Love. Fred Abberline was familiar with those words, but he tried to avoid the final one at all costs. However, little did he know he would not have a chance to avoid any of them when Katie O'Reilly walked back into his life.
1. Move On

**Hello! So, this is my new fic that I'm extremely nervous about.  I'm hoping you'll enjoy it, if you don't please…don't flame it. Just click that wonderful back button and make fun of me in your head. Here it goes. **

**KUDOS TO CARMEN WHO WROTE THE SUMMARY. I suck at summaries. xo. **

**Move on**

Katie took one last glance at the sunset slowly going down into the Tuscan valley. She sighed and looked at her over packed small linen suitcase. It was over flowing with books, scrolls, artefacts she had found and clothing. She walked over and attempted to organize things but when it came down to it; Katie was an unorganized, big mouthed scatterbrain with a mind of her own. That came mostly from her mother's side. Sadly, her mother had died giving birth to Katie. It took a while for her father to grow close to Katie and now, it just seemed the he was a tad to over protective of her. You see, Katie was a researcher, or as she preferred, an explorer.

A sharp pain went through Katie's arm and she hissed. Looking down, she saw that she had cut her arm on a jagged rock. Cursing, she walked over to a basin of water and cleaned her arm up. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She had always hated her curly red locks and don't get her started on the few, not even noticeable, freckles that adorned her nose. Her pale face gave her lips a slightly darker, fuller look. The only thing she loved about herself was her eyes. They were just like her sisters; emerald green. She threw the cloth back into the blood stained water and went back to fixing her bag. She crammed her books into one corner, and stuffed her clothes into another. Smiling, she closed her bag in satisfaction.

"Scusi?" Startled, she knocked over some artefacts as she swung around to see who it was. "Sorry madame." Said Massimo, the head butler of the villa, in his deep Italian accent. "The carriage is here." 

"It's alright." She frowned and began picking up the artefacts. "If it weren't for me knocking them over, I would have forgotten them." She dropped them on the table and sighed tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Now where to put these…" Massimo chuckled and walked over to her.

"My dear child, let me…how you say, fix this mess for you." Katie giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and began organizing her suitcase. She watched him for a few seconds and then left the room. She made her way down the stairs taking her time to look at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of the Vatican, or the Coliseum. Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs, she saw her coachman waiting for her. In one hand, he held her coat and hat; in the other he held an umbrella. She looked out at the rain then a look of pure joy fell upon her face. If there was something Katie loved more then life itself it was the rain. The tiny raindrops falling upon the window pane was a sound of relaxation and pure ecstasy in her opinion. Gianni, her coachman, held out her coat and she slowly sunk her hands into each arm. Pushing in her black skirt, she quickly did up her coat. He plopped the hat on her head and held the umbrella above there heads. Massimo came running down the stairs with her suitcase in hand and he ran to open the door. Another man opened the door to her carriage and stairs fell out of the side. She quickly climbed up them and sat on the comfy seats. Taking one last look at the villa, she grabbed her suitcase, thanked Massimo and the door was slammed. Gianni snapped the reins and they were off to the docks. Katie leaned her head upon the window pane and soon the sound of the rain lulled her to sleep.  
**  
****White Chapel, England.**

Sergeant Godley hobbled his way down the hallway angrily mumbling a few curse words each time he looked down at the letter in his hand. They were unmarked but he knew who they were from and knew exactly who they were for without even looking at the address it was assigned too. He pushed his way past a few constables and walked straight into Inspector Fred Abberline's office. Fred looked up but did not acknowledge his presence. He merely nodded and looked back at his book. Godley threw the letters at him and Fred jumped back. He picked them up and rubbed his forehead.

"Another?" He asked pondering whether to open it or not. Godley nodded sitting down in the nearest chair. He watched Abberline stare at it and the anticipation annoyed him.

"Open it fer fuck sakes." He roared. The chatter outside grew quiet and everyone looked in the room. "Close tha' bloody door!" Withers quickly grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. He turned back to Fred and noticed he was already reading the letter.

My Dearest Fred,

I know you are thinking about this and in my heart, I am hoping you will make the right decision and come. Alice and I are looking forward to seeing you. I know we can be happy together. Just the three of us, living peacefully by the sea. You can start a new life here, one without worry, without havoc. We can be a family…" Fred paused there. Family. That's all he had ever really wanted and that was something he had almost gotten. He continued reading. A happy family. I will count the days until I see you again.

All my love, Mary Kelly.

Fred read over the letter a few more times taking in everything she had said. Truth be told, after his wife died, he hadn't felt that way about anyone. Mary Kelly was an extraordinary women but he knew he couldn't be with her. He couldn't be with anyone. Mary Kelly had left for two reasons. To flee from the Ripper's eye, and to get away from all the pressure here in White Chapel. As much as Fred wanted to be with her, he wasn't willing to give up his life here in England for her. Sure he loved her, but there wasn't that special spark there. He crumpled up the letter and threw it into the garbage next to him. Godley sighed.

"I've told you…you can go to 'er now!" He muttered angrily. "They've stopped watchin' ya!" Fred ignored him and looked out the window. He put his hand on the glass and looked at the people in the streets. 

"I don't want to go to her." He said quietly. He turned around and looked at Godley. "That feeling is long gone. I'm used to being alone…it works for me." Godley rolled his eyes and snorted. 

"Tha' is tha worse lie you've ever told me." Fred sat back down and stared at the garbage can.

"If I were in love with her I'd be gone by now." He whispered angrily. He did not like it when people called him a liar…unless he was in fact lying. He sat back in his chair and Godley sat there staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He stated. Fred waved his hand signalling him to leave. Godley sighed and left the room without a fuss. Fred sat there thinking to himself. Maybe Godley was right maybe he was lying to someone…himself. He shook his head and dismissed those thoughts immediately. Victoria was his one true love. There was no other and he swore to stay faithful to her. She was an angel. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was oh so fragile and had this glow that made everyone happy. She was so patient and loving…and she was gone. Just like that. He remembered the day so clearly but he wished he didn't. She was giving birth to his child. Everything was going fine until she began screaming in pain. The baby was almost out and that was when his worst nightmare happened. She had died. It was so fast that he didn't even know what was happening. The nurse had pushed him out and made him wait. It was his hour of hell. The doctor came out and looked him in the eye. He didn't have to speak, Fred knew. They had died. Both of them, his wife and what he was told was a son. He didn't see or talk to anyone for months…that was until Katie came.

He smiled slightly. Katie O'Reilly. He remembered the first time he had met her. He was about seven or eight when Katie came to England. He was walking through the park with his Sunday attire on when out of no where a small little girl had bumped right into him. They both fell to the floor.

"Oy!" The girl yelled in an Irish accent. "Watch where you're going." He looked at her. She had short curly red hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was a bit chubby but it could have been her big white dress accenting her stomach.

"Hey! You ran into me." He yelped as she used his head as leverage to stand up. She dusted of her skirts and held her nose in the air. 

"Ladies don't run. They walk gracefully." He grabbed her arm and stood up. She gawked at him. "Ladies do NOT like getting their arms pulled either."

"I see no lady." Fred said smiling big. She glared at him and then walked away. He chased after her. "What's your name?" She stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

"Katie O'Reilly." She said smiling. She jumped onto a park bench and balanced on it. Fred followed her. "I'm from Ireland. Me and me pa just came here."

"I'm Fred Abberline." He smiled. "And I'm from…here." She giggled and jumped off.

"I know that silly." He jumped beside her and they both laughed. Fred grabbed her hand and they both walked down the pathway.

"FRED!" A female voice screeched. He cringed and saw his mother "walk gracefully" towards him. "What do you think you're doing? Running off on me like that! I nearly had a heart attack." She looked over at Katie and smiled. "I see you made a new friend." 

"KATIE!" A voice rang out. All three of them looked at the man running towards them. "I thought I lost you!" He yelled. "Don't ever do that…" He looked at Fred and at the woman. "I'm sorry." The woman laughed.

"Please, don't worry about it. Michael! Come meet…" She looked at Katie's father.

"Cavan O'Reilly and this is Katie." She looked at Katie as she curtsied. She laughed and Mike came over.

"This is Cavan and Katie O'Reilly. I imagine you just moved here from Ireland." She assumed. Cavan nodded. Mike stuck his hand out and Cavan accepted.

"I'm Michael Abberline. This is my wife, Annabelle and my son, Fred." He said putting his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Would you like us to show you around?"

"OH YES PLEASE!" Katie yelled. Everyone laughed and they made there way down the street talking. They eventually became great friends. Even when Katie left to become a researcher or explorer as she liked to be called they wrote to each other everyday. But, everyday grew to every week. Every week grew to every month. Every month grew to once in a while and once in a while soon grew to never. Katie was the one who had gotten him to come back to society, to his job, to his life after Victoria died. She had talked to him and he was thankful for it. He wondered how she was and if he'd ever see her again. Sometimes he wondered if she was still alive but he mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Fred shouted pretending to look busy. Withers walked in.

"Godley would like to see you sir." Fred raised an eyebrow in amusement. Godley was sending someone to fetch him? He was either mad or sorry. He believed it was a combination of the two. Fred got up and followed Withers to Godley's office. He knocked on the door with a smile on his face. Godley looked up and glared at him.

"Why are you smilin'!" Godley shouted angrily. Fred smiled and sat in the chair across from him. Godley looked at him in awe. "Why are you still fuckin' smilin'?" He asked again in annoyance. 

"You." He laughed. "What do you want Godley?" Godley sighed. He looked up at friend with a serious look on his face. "I want to know why you won't go to her." Fred groaned.

"Listen to me, I don't love her anymore. I know it sounds as if I'm an uncaring bastard but I haven't seen in her in a year and I just can't find myself to have feeling for her anymore." All was quiet for a few moments.

"You are an uncaring bastard." Godley joked. Fred grinned and leaned back into a comfortable position.

"Do you remember Katie?" Godley nodded.

"How can you forget someone like her? She was something different I tell ya." Fred nodded in agreement. He wondered if he should write her a letter but he didn't know where she was at the moment.

**Vatican City – Docks**

The carriage came to a sudden stop and Katie was thrown off the seat, out of her slumber and onto the floor in a giant heap. She rubbed her head as the door opened and Gianni began rambling out apologies. She waved her hand at him and got up.

"Just get the bags." She said in an icy tone. He nodded and grabbed them. He pulled the bags off the seat and hit her in the process. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Gianni, please…walk away now." He didn't walk away…he ran away. She yawned as she stepped out of the carriage and into the moonlight. Had she slept for that long? It must have been at least three or four hours since they had left the villa.

"Ah Miss Katie." She looked over and smiled. She opened her arms and walked towards the man coming her way.

"Bastian." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "So wonderful to see you again." He smiled.

"Vice versa my dear. I was so happy when you asked if I would bring you to England. I haven't heard from you in so long." She smiled warmly and linked her arm with his. They walked up the gangplank and continued their chatter.

"How have you and the misses been?" She asked curiously. Bastian looked away and frowned. "Bastian…"

"Not so good. I don't know what's wrong with her. She seems to be changing moods. One minute she's happy and the next she's sulking in her bedroom or yelling at me for no reason. She's been sick too…mostly in the mornings." Katie rolled her eyes with a smile at his oblivious state.

"She's pregnant." He stopped walking and widened his eyes. She watched him for a few moments until he picked her up and spun her around the room. "Glad you're happy." She laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!" He yelled. The sailors clapped and whistled in happiness. "I can't believe it." He added running his hand through his black locks.

"Well, you best believe it. Don't give her a hard time. Understood?" Katie scolded putting one hand on her hip and pointing at him with the other. "It's going to get a lot worse."

"Oh boy." He moaned. Katie laughed. "How have you been? Fine anything of interest this time?" She shook her head sadly.

"No. I found a few things I was looking for but not all of it." She sat on a barrel and rested her head on her arm. "I don't know where to look. I know what I need but it's not where the map shows it to be." Bastian nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if this map isn't real but it has to be right? I mean, everything else was where it said it would be. I guess I just didn't look hard enough." She sighed. "Oh well, I found a few interesting things. Some scrolls, fossils, some artefacts…the usual. Just once I wish I would fine something different that makes me happy."

"You will one day." Bastian smiled ruffling her hair. She hit his hand and fixed her hair.

"Ladies don't like their hair getting messed up." She said taking out a pin and fixing the piece that had fallen out. Bastian laughed and went up to the helm to take over. Katie turned her head and sighed. 

"Goodbye Italy. I shall return some day." She stared at the city until it was a black dot in the distance. After that, she went to her quarters and slept until they arrived in England.  
**  
****White Chapel England.**

Fred opened the door to his house and smiled as his dog, Scraps, ran towards him. He kicked the door closed and bent down so the dog could give him kisses. He then sat up and through his coat on the nearest chair. With each step he took, he unbuttoned each button until he was bear chested. He boiled some hot water and poured it into his bath tub. He undid his pants and dipped himself into the hot water. Sitting back and relaxing he soon fell into a peaceful sleep. 

KNOCK. 

Fred slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "This cannot be happening." He got out of the warm tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to open the door.

"Fred I…came at a bad time." A younger woman no older then nineteen blushed as she looked over Fred's body. He was quite built. Fred tried to cover his chest with his hands but it didn't work well. 

"No no…I'll go change." He opened the door and the girl stepped in happily. She stood there until he told her to sit on the couch with Scraps. He quickly changed and stepped back out. "What's wrong Carrie?" She sadly looked up at him.

"It's my father." He nodded and sat down next to her. "He…he won't stop."

"Carrie, look darling, you have to tell someone else…not just me." She started to cry softly. He sighed and slowly sat next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't. I feel ashamed. My father…how would you tell someone that your father touches you?" She said spitting the word touches out like venom.

"Look, luv, if you can tell me…you can tell someone else. If someone finds you here, people are going to start to wonder." She nodded and slowly got up and walked over to the door. Fred followed. "I do enjoy your company but I told you, come see me while I'm at the office." She sadly nodded again. He moaned. "Carrie, look, I know I haven't been much help but you need to testify alright?" Once again, she nodded. Fred smiled. "That's my girl." Carrie blushed.

"Bye!" She ran off into the streets and into her home. Fred closed the door and sat next to the dog again. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything. Sure, he was an Inspector but there was no real evidence of this happening. If she testified, they could have a warrant to search his house for anything, to talk to him….to put that bastard away. At nights, Fred blamed himself for what happened to her because he had to send her back there but he knew it wasn't his fault. The one thing he'd never forgive himself for was his wife's death. All of him blamed him for what happened. He had helped make the child, he had helped make her die. Over and over again, Katie had told him it was not his fault but he couldn't bring himself to believe her. He yawned and laid down next to Scraps and soon fell asleep.

**One Month Later – England Docks. Katie's P.O.V**

Sunlight pierced into the room and into my eyelids. I slowly opened them and rolled over onto my back. Was I finally in England? I hoped so. I loved ships but being on here for a month was driving me insane. How sailors and pirates did it amazed me. I guess I wasn't cut out for life on the sea. I'm a landlubber and the pirates would say. There was a knock on my door and I lifted my head up.

"It's open." I called sweetly. The door opened and in stepped Bastian. 

"We're here." He said as happily as I was. I could tell he wanted to get off this ship as much as I wanted to. He wanted to see his wife. I, however, was here for an entirely different reason. I needed to get some scrolls deciphered then I was on my way to Egypt. I motioned for Bastian to leave the room. Once he did, I got up and changed into a simple crème coloured dress. I splashed some water on my face, ran a comb through my hair, put some khol on and away I went. I stepped onto the docks just in time to see the gangplank drop. Some women were waiting on the dock, some men were as well. I smiled and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you." I smiled at Bastian giving him a hug. "And remember, be nice to your wife. You're going to want to kill her but please restrain." He smiled.

"You're welcome and thank you for the advice. I wouldn't want the constables after me now would I?" I chuckled and thought of my old friend Fred.

"Don't mention it and of course not." I winked walking away from him. I pushed past the men, women and children who adorned the streets of England. I found my carriage and smiled as I opened my book and read while I was taken to White Chapel District. It seemed as if we had only been in the carriage for five minutes until we had stopped and gotten out. I looked around and sighed. It hadn't changed a bit. Women parading around in revealing clothing, men gallivanting after them with a look of pure lust in there eyes, children stealing things from people, and the elderly sitting on the streets begging for money. I pulled out a satchel and handed it to one man near me. He smiled and held it protectively. I grinned and walked off to find my old friend at the library, Nathaniel DeCarlo. I walked up the staircase and into the doors. After looking around for several minutes, I spotted him. He was standing on a ladder putting away some books. I decided to give him a scare. I crept up behind him and merely kicked the ladder. He grabbed onto the bookcase and looked down. He was about to yell but smiled instead.

"Katie!" He yelled. People shushed him from every direction but he ignored it. He jumped down and pulled me into a big hug. I patted his back and smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." I added in grinning. He threw his books on the floor and walked over to the desk where a stuffy old woman was sitting giving us dirty looks. He grabbed his coat and smiled at the woman.

"Agnus my beautiful flower. Something has come up and I'm afraid I must leave." She narrowed her eyes at him and I stifled a giggle.

"What's so important now?" She inquired in a monotone voice. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun. The wrinkles on her face reminded me of the raisins I used to eat as a child. I couldn't stand them now. Her eyes were emotionless.

"My dear friend is back." He smiled leaning on the desk. She looked at me and then at Nathan.

"Alright." She replied quietly. She picked up a stack of books and turned away from us. She walked away slowly, dragging her feet. Nathan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out into the streets.

**Ho'kay so. If you liked it, yay! Please review. If you didn't; thanks for reading and hopefully, you'll find a better story.  **

**Jack: WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FIC? I thought I was the most important one in yer life.  
Me: Uhm, no. I'm MARRIED to Fred.  
Fred: -smiles-**


	2. Long Time No See

**Chapter 2 – Long time, no see **

**A/N: YAY 3 reviewers. haha, aww, im terrible. I love you guys.  so, heres the next chapter. :) YAY.**

"What's so important now?" She inquired in a monotone voice. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun. The wrinkles on her face reminded me of the raisins I used to eat as a child. I couldn't stand them now. Her eyes were emotionless.

"My dear friend is back." He smiled leaning on the desk. She looked at me and then at Nathan."Alright." She replied quietly. She picked up a stack of books and turned away from us. She walked away slowly, dragging her feet. Nathan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out into the streets.

"So Katie, what treasures have you found lately?" Nathan inquired pulling out his money as we entered the market. "Better yet, where have you been?" I smiled and went over to a fruit stand.

"I was in Tuscani." I picked up an apple and examined it. "I went there to look for one of the disciples books. You know me; I like to cut corners so all I found were the scrolls that tell you how to get there. I continued to look for the book but no such luck." The lady smiled at me which made me feel bad for not purchasing anything. We continued to walk.

"You never believed in God. Why look for one of his followers books?" Nathan pointed out a stand of vegetables and hand picked six of them. The lady graciously took them, washed them and bagged them.

"You don't understand the significance of this book." I told him. "This could change everyone's beliefs." Nathan looked at me in amusement."Must you prove God's a sham?" He asked loudly. Men and women around us stared at me and whispered among themselves. I glared at Nathan and walked away. He ran in front of me and opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"I never said that! It's just…how can you have faith in a man who's put so many terrible people on Earth?" Nathan opened his mouth but was once again cut off by me. "I mean, if he's supposed to be all forgiving then why do people suffer for the things they do? Why must a person be sentenced to death if they've killed someone in self defense? And why would he send people to hell?" Nathan didn't say a word. "Well…"

"Tomatoes." Nathan said looking at his hands. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Tomatoes?" I said aloud. He nodded and ran back to the stand. The woman stood there impatiently with the bag of tomatoes. She held her hand out and Nathan grinned sheepishly as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out four shillings. He dropped them in her hand and she practically shoved the bag into his arms and sat down greedily, waiting for another customer."Tomatoes." He smiled. I hit him playfully on the shoulder and laughed. He smiled and we both continued walking down the narrow street. "Now for the answer to your many questions: I don't know." I giggled. He glared at me in a joking manner and continued walking and talking. The bloke didn't even  
notice that I had stopped walking. I stared at a little boy no older then nine. He was scrawny and definitely malnourished. He had shaggy brown hair that popped out from underneath his patched up hat. His clothes were old and ripped in various places. In his hand, he held a basket full of raisins and bags. People pushed past him as if he wasn't there. Not one single person even acknowledged his presence. Sadly, he turned around and went over to a middle aged woman who was dressed in an old black dress. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"Consider this my good deed for the rest of my life." I muttered walking over to them. The woman stopped talking to the boy and looked at me with a smile on her face. The boy turned around and looked right into my eyes. "I'll take them all." His eyes lit up and he handed me the basket. I gave them all the money I had on me and walked away, Nathan stood at the end of the market with more bags in his hands. As I walked toward him he kept looking into my basket."I thought you didn't like raisins." I stared at the little boy walking away  
happily with what I guessed was his mother. I dumped the basket in the alley beside me, turned around and continued walking.

"I don't." I stopped walking and looked at Nathan. He shrugged and continued walking.  
**  
Abberline Residence. Fred's P.O.V**

I awoke to Scraps licking my face. I stuck my hand on his face and pushed him back, He barked and ran to the knock on the door. I groaned. Why must veryone bother me? I slowly got up and opened the door.

"Ello." Godley shouted. I lowered my eyelids and looked outside. Either it was extremely early in the morning or I hadn't been sleeping for a while.

"S'not morning." I muttered walking back to my couch.

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out. I had no idea."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm." I said a tad rudely. Godley sat across from me and took his hat off.

"I'm taking you out." I raised an eyebrow at him. "The ten bells. My treat."

"I'm flattered…" I said standing up and walking over to the table. "but I don't go that way."

"As much as I'd love for this to be a date I know it won't happen." Godley said turning around and facing me. "Git some clothes on. I won't take no fer an answer." I leaned on the table and frowned. "That won't work."

"Alright, alright." I muttered walking to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and picked up the clothes that decorated my floor. In all honesty, I wanted to go out. There wasn't much to do in this dreary town. When I wasn't working at the office, I was at home working. A night out wouldn't kill me. I pulled my breeches on and the shirt I had been wearing earlier. I sat on the bed while I put my shoes on."C'mere Scraps…" I hear Godley say. "good dog." I smiled to myself. I walked out of the room and found Godley giving my dogs belly a rub. I coughed and he stood up abruptly. He straightened out his jacket and looked me in the eye.

"Ready?" I nodded and walked out the door. Godley followed and so did Scraps. I moaned. Bloody dog.

"Scraps, get in the house." I ordered. He wagged his tail and went into the house. I quickly shut the door and joined Godley in the carriage. The driver snapped the reins and we were off.

"Isn't this better then staying in the house all the time?" He asked. Ilooked out the window and nodded.

"Much." I said watching a whore lead some git into an alleyway. I shook my head in disgust and looked back at Godley. "Remember, you're buying." I smiled. He frowned.

"I thought you'd forgotten that part." I chuckled and stuck my hands into my coat pockets.

"I wouldn't forget an offer like that." Godley rolled his eyes.

"Course you wouldn't. If it were you payin' you'd sure as hell not remember." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out some a letter. Godley looked at it and then looked at me."Is that…" I nodded. "Let's see it." I handed it over and watched as Godley  
read it. He looked up at me and read it aloud.

_Dear Mary Kelly,_

_I have been thinking about this for a while my dear and I cannot bring  
myself to do it. I know you can be happier without me. From what I know and  
from what life has shown me, I'm not cut out for family. I want you to know  
the truth because I feel you should not have this thought with you anymore.  
I do not feel the same way about you anymore. It has been too long Mary  
Kelly and I know I am to blame for this. I am deeply sorry._

_ Fred.  
_

"You know what…" Godley said. I groaned mentally. I didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "I admire you for this." I looked up at him surprised.

"Thank you." I said. "But why do you admire me? I'm basically breaking her heart on stationary."

"She deserves to know the truth Fred. Do not be so hard on yourself." Godley stated. The carriage came to a halt and the door opened. I stepped out first and waited for Godley. He instructed his driver that he'd be walking home.The driver nodded and he sped off into the distance. Godley and I walked into the Ten Bells. I took one look around and wanted to leave. Women were all over the men, some of them were even all over the other women. The men sat in corners getting drunk out of their minds. The bartenders were hassling a few of the whores to pay up and they argued with him. Godley smiled looking at an empty table near the corner. He walked over to it and  
sat down. I sat across from him and he ordered us two tankards of rum. I looked past him and stared at the sight behind him. There was a man getting slapped by a lovely young woman. She walked away angrily but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the curly red locks sitting at the same table. It reminded me of Katie. I wondered where she was at this very moment.  
**  
Katie's P.O.V**

I spit my rum all over Nathan and laughed. He gawked at me and I couldn't help but keep laughing. He had just been rejected for the third time in a row. He acted as if it never happened to him but I doubted that. He grumpily grabbed his tankard and downed it in an instant. The woman walked away angrily and I snorted into my tankard. He looked up and glared at me. I gave him an innocent shrug and drank the some of my rum.

"She just couldn't handle the thought of being with a man like me." He stated leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sure that's why." I said sarcastically looking around the tavern. It hadn't changed at bit since the last time I had been there. I looked over in the corner and smiled looking at the window Fred had broken by accident. It was still broken. Nothing had changed.

"So, when do you want me to start these scrolls?" I looked back at him.

"As soon as possible would be nice." I said flashing him a smile. "But, I know you're a busy man." I said pouting. I looked down sadly.

"I'll see what I can do." He said quickly. I bit my lip to hold in my laugh. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"If you need any help…don't hesitate to ask." I told him. He nodded and began coughing. I drank some more rum, expecting him to stop coughing soon but the coughs became more violent. I put my tankard down and looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked. His coughs became worse but he nodded. I pushed my tankard towards him. He shook his head and kept coughing. Everyone looked over and I began to panic. I jumped up and patted his back."Can someone please help?" I yelled patting him harder on the back. I never understood how that was supposed to help. Maybe the pain from getting hit took your mind off choking? I don't know and never will.

"Here, allow me…" I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. There standing right beside me was Fred Abberline. He looked so different. His hair was well groomed and had a slight moustache. He had a goatee as well and his eyes, they hadn't changed at all. They were still the mesmerizing chocolate brown they'd always been. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. I smiled. He recognized me.

"Katie…" He said looking at me. I smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer him but Nathan began to cough ever more.

"I'll explain later." Fred looked at Nathan."We should get him to a hospital." He stated. I looked at Nathan and nodded.

"You think!" Fred went over to him and picked him up. Everyone in the bar was staring at us. I wanted to tell them to stop looking but they couldn't help it. If that was happening to someone else, I'd be just as curious. I pushed my way outside and looked for a random carriage. Fred came out and looked around. I whistled and he came over to me. I opened the door for him and he carefully put Nathan on one of the seats.

"Oy!" Fred and I turned around and saw Godley stumbling towards us. "Is that your carriage?" Fred looked at me.

"Not exactly." I climbed up onto the driver's seat and looked at Fred. Was he coming or not? Of all the possible confrontations ours had to be a terrible one. He looked at Godley and then at me. He then climbed up beside me and grabbed the reins from my hands. Godley was yelling in the distance as we sped away.

"It's nice to see you again!" I shouted as we raced through the streets trying not to hit anyone. He slapped the reins harder and I fell back  
against the carriage. I sat back up and looked ahead of us. There was the little boy from today playing in the streets.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted. He looked up, widened his eyes and dashed out of the way.

"It's nice to see you too!" He shouted back. A bit delayed I thought. We came to a halt outside a big grey building. Fred leapt off the seat and held his arm out for me. I smiled, even at the craziest times, he could still be a gentlemen. I stepped down and ran to the door. We opened it to find Nathan still coughing. His face was going white and I was amazed he hadn't passed out yet. Fred picked him up and brought him into the hospital. The nurse took one look at him and shouted for a few doctors. They came and took Nathan away. We were told to stay and wait.

"I can't believe you are here." Fred said sitting on one of the couches. I smiled and sat down next to him. He turned and looked at me. "It's been so long Katie."

"I know…" I whispered. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I threw my arms around him and he put his around mine. I didn't want to let go, I was afraid I loose him again. That I'd never see him after this. Sadly, he let go.

"How have you been?" I asked. He smiled slightly but I could tell something was bothering him. He then told me all about the Ripper case, the Freemasons and Mary Kelly. It bothered me to see another woman that he cared for slip out his grasp, out of his life. It wasn't fair.

"Enough about my life." He said breaking the silence that had overcome us. "What have you been up to? I want to know everything." He smiled and so did I. I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him about the dig down in Thebes, about the treasures I had found in the Asia, how I had found the scrolls and why I was here. He nodded and listened patiently. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Wow." He said leaning back. "And I thought I was busy." I laughed. "I missed you…and that silly laugh." I stopped laughing and glared at him. I had the most horrible laugh ever. I sounded like a mouse when I laughed.

"There you are…" Fred and I looked up and saw Godley standing in the doorway, panting. He hobbled towards us and I scooted closer to Fred. Fred noticed and put his arm on mine. "I've been…looking all over…for you both."

**: There. Bah, I know short chapter.  
Jack: Yer telling me.  
****Fred: This is MY story, why are YOU here?  
****Jack: Josie can't help but include me in some part of her story...right luv?  
Me: Sorry Fred, he's right.  
Fred:…oh well. As long as you love me more then Jack.  
Me: Obvi.  
****Jack: -anger- REVIEW SAVVY? **


	3. Day Together part 1

**It's 2:38 a.m...im wired. : I love strawberry daquiris man. Kay so, it's been a while but Christmas broke my writers block. enjoy lovelies.**

**Chapter 3 - Day together Part 1-

* * *

**

I moved closer to Fred. He must have sensed I was a tad nervous but who wouldn't be. Godley was a big fellow...who was angry at the moment. You try having a big, angry man yell at you. It's not fun. Fred put his arm around me in reassurance that we'd be fine.

"Katie...you can't just...steal a carriage." Godley huffed. He took a seat across from us and caught his breath. I turned and looked at him.

"So, if you were the one choking, not Nathan, and you were almost about to die from lack of oxygen, not Nathan, would you not want to be brought to a hospital under any means?" Godley opened his mouth, then closed it. I rose my eyebrow in amusement as he did this a few times. He looked like a fish that was stuck on land minus the flopping around.

"Katie's right. Besides, it was an emergency. We'll return it in due time." Fred spoke. I nodded in agreement with him. Godley pulled out a cloth and coughed into it. He then put it away and looked at the two of us and shook his head.

"You're both going to be the end of me." He got up and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked back at us. "I'll bring the carriage back. You can both walk." Before we could protest, he left the building. Fred sunk back into the chair and I looked at the doorway appalled.

"What a git!" I whined falling back beside Fred. Fred nodded. I blew my hair out of my face and stared at the ceiling wondering if Nathan would be alright. A million thoughts ran through my head. What if he had pneumonia, small pox, or scarlet fever? Maybe he was suffering from "working too much in the library." That was probably it. Stress. I mean, Nathan was never sick. During the years I knew him, he'd never once come down with a sickness. He was usually the one nursing me back to health. But still, the thought of 'what if' ran through my mind? It wasn't common that someone started coughing and suddenly couldn't breathe. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out what it was. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over. Fred was standing up and looking at something. I looked over and saw a nurse coming our way. I quickly stood up and ran my hands over my dress.

"Nathan is fine." She smiled. I breathed in relief. "We're just going to keep him here overnight and tomorrow he can be back out on his own." Fred and I nodded. "Goodbye." She turned around and went down the hallway. I watched as she stopped and talked to a doctor. Fred sighed.

"You always were the eavesdropper." He proclaimed trying to pull me away. I tried to resist but he was so strong. Soon, we were out the door. I walked beside him down Inglesburry Street.

"So?"

"Nothing good ever came out of it Katherine." I cringed. The name Katherine was only said when I was in trouble or if someone was disappointed in me. I looked over at him but he kept his head focused on what was in front of him. He made our way around the corner in complete silence until a man popped out of no where. He was clearly drunk as he stumbled over to me and pulled something out.

"Penny for a suck." I opened my eyes wide. I didn't know whether to be insulted, shocked or mad. I think the anger part of me took over. I brought my hand back and slapped the man hard across the face.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" I said emphasizing the word whore. He looked me up and down and nodded. He grabbed my hand and I panicked. I wasn't used to this at all. Fortunately, Fred intervened.

"If you know whats best for you, you'll let go of the lady and be on your way." He took out his police badge and the man let go of me as fast as he could. He grumbled and walked away. I walked away angrily.

"I hate England."

* * *

**August 31 - 1889 - **

I walked up the steps leading into the Police Station. My light green dressed dragged along the steps. I fidgeted. Ihe didn't like dresses very much. In fact, I detested them. The dress was a beauty though and even I'd admit it. Light green with sleeves that went down to my elbow then poofed out in white lace. The bodice was tight and as it hit my waist it came out in white lace again. As I opened the door many men looked over and smiled. I rolled her eyes and kept walking without any idea of where I was going. All I knew was that I was looking for Fred. I'd come to thank him for last night. In my fury, I ended up complaining the rest of the way back to where I was staying. What shocked me was that he didn't once interupt me. I'm guessing his mind was on other things. In frustration, I asked a fellow police officer where his office was.

"I'll show you the way darling." He said handing his papers to another collegue. We walked up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and finally, we were outside his office. "His door is closed Miss."

"So?" I said furrowing my eyebrows. He took a deep, impatient breath.

"So, when his door is closed it means he doesn't want to be interupted."

"Right, well, I thank you for your time." I said putting my hand on the doorknob. He put his arm on mine and I groaned.

"Miss, he'll skin you alive." I pushed his arm off my hand and looked at him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Wish me luck." I opened the door, stepped in and quietly closed the door. I turned around and saw Fred writing some things down on a piece of parchment paper. I walked over to the desk and it wasn't about till I was right beside him that he even noticed I was there.

"Katie!" He said in surprise. He opened a drawer and shoved the paper in it. "What brings you here?" He added. I walked over the window and looked out it.

"I have come to say thank you." I turned around. "For last night. If it weren't for you...I probably would have given into that handsome man and sucked him off. God knows I need a penny." I said sarcastically. Fred smiled.

"I would have done it for anyone." I looked back out the window and smiled. That man was too kind. Suddenly, I got an idea. I spun around. My red hair hit me in the face but I didn't pay attention. I'm sure Fred noticed since he chuckled.

"Get up." I commanded. He closed his eyes and slumped in his chair.

"Katie, now is not the..." Fred began but I cut him off.

"Now." I stated. He looked at me, sighed, and stood up. I tucked his chair in and smiled. "Let's go somewhere." Fred shook his head.

"Katie, I have work to do." He said. "Papers to read over, papers to file..."

"Oh pish posh. All that can be done later. Bring me somewhere...anywhere." We stood there in a moment of silence until Fred smiled.

"I know exactly where we can go."

* * *

**Mueseum - Fred's P.O.V**

"Is our Queen supposed to be that...how do I put it nicely? Groteseque?" Katie asked loudly. Woman and men looked over and started whispering things. I groaned and pulled her over to the next painting.

"Katie, you can't talk about the Queen like that. People will hear you and talk." I told her examining the picture of the late Prince Albert. Katie shrugged and moved on down the hall. I followed her.

I was thankful she was here. She was a distraction from everything around me. It was also nice to have her around again. Katie was someone I could always depend on...not too mention she was beautiful. It was a pity she didn't realize it. Her gorgeous red hair was always in perfect ringlets, her green eyes were always accented by a tiny, barely noticeable amount of khol. She wasn't stick thin like most woman. She was thin but to a beautiful extent. I'd never really noticed but her personality was extraordinary as well. Well, I noticed but moreso right now. She wasn't like other woman. In some ways she was but she was more...daring then most woman. The way she acted could ruin her whole reputation as a proper lady but she didn't care at all. She turned around and looked at me with those breath-taking eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked. I shook my head. She frowned and looked back at the painting. "Never mind, you're obviously off in some dream world." I walked up behind her.

"What did you ask?" I whispered. She jumped.

"I don't remember." She said. The back of her neck was growing red. I began to worry.

"Katie, are you alright?" She turned around. Her face was red as well.

"Oh, yes..." She giggled. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I nodded and helped her walk down the stairs and outside. We both sat on a park bench overlooking the small pond. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes." I nodded. It was then when I got a brilliant idea. "Katie, what are you doing tomorrow?"

* * *

**:D Yay for a new chapter.**

**Fred: Finally  
Me: Stfu...  
Jack: I love it...luv.  
Me: Make em review babe.  
Jack: -strips- Review savvy? ; **


	4. Day together, part 2

**Chapter 4 - Day Together, Part Two. **

**a.n: ...hi. :) wow, its been so long. ive been busy and writers block is a whorebag. so heres the latest. enjoyyyy.**

_[Fred's P.O.V_

_"What did you ask?" I whispered. She jumped._

_"I don't remember." She said. The back of her neck was growing red. I began to worry._

_"Katie, are you alright?" She turned around. Her face was red as well._

_"Oh, yes..." She giggled. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I nodded and helped her walk down the stairs and outside. We both sat on a park bench overlooking the small pond. "Do you come here often?"_

* * *

"Nothing in the morning." I said looking at Fred. "Later on in the evening I'm stopping by Nathan's to check up on him." Fred smiled and that smile made me weak in the knees. 

"Splendid." He noted walking away. I stood there staring at where he once stood wondering what the hell was going through his head. I ran after him and smiled.

"Why?" He just kept walking and smiling. I frowned. "You can't do that Frederick! What are you planning?" I narrowed my eyes and tried to think what he was thinking. He stopped and looked at me.

"You'll see." I closed my eyes and counted to ten. If there was **anyone **who knew how to get on my nerves it was him. "Come on, there's a few more things I want you to see." He walked ahead of me slightly. I looked all around me. The building wasn't as big as it was. Then again, all buildings seem big to a ten year old. This was the first time I had stepped foot in this place in twenty five years. I bumped into Fred. He didn't budge. He was staring at a picture of a bunch of old men and a woman. He turned and looked at me.

"I've had enough of this place. Care to join me for a walk in the garden?" He asked, holding his arm out. I smiled and gladly accepted it.

* * *

The smell of the flowers was overpowering. I had never seen a garden so big and well taken care of in my life. Back in Italy, there was a gorgeous little garden I'd pass by everyday. The woman who took care of it had to be at least seventy but she was out there everyday. I admired her and it was probably because of her that I had found the scrolls. When I got lonely I would stop by there and join her for a cup of tea and somehow, whenever I spent time there, I'd learn something new. She reminded me that if we believed in ourselves, we could achieve whatever we wanted. Days before I left Italy, I didn't see her out there. It wasn't until we had passed her house on the last day, when I saw the flowers were wilted and dead, that I realized she had passed on. 

"Katie?" Fred's voice called me from my thoughts. I spun around and saw him sitting on a bench that overlooked the whole garden. "Care to take a seat?" He asked motioning to the empty spot next to him. I walked over casually and took a seat.

"Why are these scrolls so important?" He asked suddenly. I didn't expect him to ask my any questions about it. I wasn't entirely prepared to answer him.

"They'll lead me to a book." I stated. He looked at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew there was more to it. I sighed and looked at the couples walking together in the garden. "Not just any book Fred." I leaned towards me, clearly interested. "It's one of the disciples book." I seemed to get carried away. "This book...could cause such a panic in our society. The significance of this book is overwhelming and I intend to find it."

"It's remarkable how much you get into your work." I smiled. He stood up and I looked at him. He was so much taller then the last time I had seen him.

"Time to go." He helped me up and we both went our seperate ways home.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out of my warm, comfortable bed at five in the morning, Fred." I said angrily as we walked through the streets of London. Fred just smiled and kept walking. "Oh I supposed you're enjoying seeing me in bloody misery. Have you been told today?" 

"As a matter of fact," He said facing me. "I have. Twice by you and once by Godley." I pushed past him.

"Yes, well, you deserved it. Five in the morning," I yawned. "You're going to be the death of me." He caught up to me and we walked side by side. He nodded and didn't say anything. I didn't really understand him. One minute, he was the most talkative man who ever walked the face of the earth and the next he wouldn't even reply to your bitter comments or questions. He wasn't like this...until Victoria's death. I looked at him sympathetically. For a man who deserves everything, he sure got a load of nothing. He noticed me staring at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes?" I opened my mouth to give out a quick excuse but was interupted by someone yelling Fred's name. I turned around and saw a young girl running towards us. Who else was up at five in the morning?! Fred let out a low sigh. I looked at him and he gave me a, "don't ask questions" look. I nodded and looked back at her.

"Fred!" The young girl panted as she caught up to us. "I need to speak with you...it's, um, urgent." She said looking me up and down. I felt like a specimen in a labratory. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her to a shop a few feet away from me. I stood where I was, pretending to look busy but in all honesty, I was eavesdropping. I caught bits and pieces of what they were saying and it drove me insane.

"...i told you...can't unless...testify." Fred said rubbing the girls shoulders. She started to cry and Fred pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down but it only seemed to make her cry more. She took in a loud, deep breath and looked at him.

"...don't understand...kill...kill all of them!" My eyes widened. Who was she planning on killing? Did Fred know what he was getting himself into? Sometimes, that man was too nice.

"I won't let him hurt you or your family." Oh. She stared at him and Fred looked away. He let go of her and handed her a letter. She looked at it, looked at Fred, back to it and ran off. He came back over to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling. I just stood there staring at him. I had a feeling this was something ol' Katie did not get to know. I scowled as he walked ahead and walked after him.

* * *

"It's just a bit farther." Fred told me.

"You've said that literally seven times. MAKE UP YOUR MIND." I said sitting on a rock panting. He turned and looked at me in disbelief.

"For an explorer, you think you'd be used to this."

"Ah sod off." I seethed. He rolled his eyes, walked over to me and pulled me up.

"I'll walk slower, alright?" I nodded, smiling. "Ah, now she's happy." I nodded again. "It's beautiful up here. I guarantee you'll love it..."

"Or?" I interupted. He looked at me in confusion. "What happens if I don't love it?" I asked. He opened his mouth and closed it. He smirked at me and replied, "Then that's your problem." I stifled a laugh.

"I know you will, Katie." He seemed so happy that I didn't wanna ruin it by saying something stupid again. "It's just..." He said walking around a few trees, "up..." and around a bend. "here." He stopped and I looked forward. For a moment, I think I stopped breathing. It was beautiful. No, it was better then beautiful...it was gorgeous. It was as if there was a piece of Heaven right here in England. There was a small river that shrank far off into the distance. The only way to cross it was to either go through it or, there was a simpler way of crossing the bridge. We were surrounded by trees and from where we were, you could see the sunrise perfectly.

"You never cease to amaze me Fred." He blushed and led me over to a rock and we sat on it together watching the sun come up.

"I used to come here everyday after Victoria died. It was her favourite place." I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed heavily. "She'd come back and tell me all about her day," He began as he stared at the sun as it came up. "I'd come home from work and she'd be ecstatic. She'd sit me down and just indulge me on something she had seen or found. She made coming home worthwhile." He stopped talking. I put my arm on his sympathetically. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"Fred, we've been through this numerous times," I said a bit angrily. "It wasn't your fault." I didn't mean to be angry. It just hurt me so much to see him tear himself apart over something he had nothing to do with. He lightly brushed my hand of his arm and looked at me.

"I know, Katie." I didn't believe him but I didn't press it any farther. He suddenly smiled. "Do you remember the first time we went into the museum we were at yesterday?" I groaned.

"Let's bring up Katie's embarassment." I said sarcastically.

"Let's." He smiled.

"You weren't so innocent, Mister! If I recall, you were the one who knocked the woman into me." He looked at me appalled. "Oh don't even give that look." I said laughing.

"I didn't push her into the banister causing her fragile rib to bruise." He countered.

"What was I supposed to do!?" I asked a bit flustered. Whenever I thought of that day, it angered me.

"Not push her?" He suggested giving me a wink.

"Smartass." I replied. "She had it coming and we both know that. She was being rude to us all day. Following us around to make sure we wouldn't steal anything. Where was I supposed to put a painting? In my bodice?! Unlikely."

"She was ill!"

"Then she shouldn't have been working there." Fred nodded in agreement.

"Truer words were never spoken." I laughed. "I've missed you, Katie."

"I've missed you too Fred. I'm trying to remember why we stopped writing to one another." I really was trying to figure it out.

"We were both busy. You reasearching, and I was investigating one of the most...profound cases I've ever done."

"I heard about that." I said playing with some leaves. "I also heard about the marvelous job Sir Charles Warren did." Fred rolled his eyes in disgust.

"That fucking man can't do anything right. I'd love nothing more then to hurt him severely." He was pulling at his shirt. I put my hands on his and he looked at me.

"Calm down. Save it for him, not your shirt." I winked and he pulled his hands away, blushing. There was an awkward silence after that.

"I think it's best if we head back." Fred said standing up. I nodded as I stood up and began walking. "I'll take it slow this time." He said as we headed down the mountain.

"You better."

* * *

**Nathan's House**

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again and still, there was no answer. I groaned impatiently and banged on the door. I heard a click and Nathan opened it.

"No need to bang!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. My arms were overflowing with scriptures, maps and aretefacts. He ran over to me and grabbed some. I collapsed on the table and looked at him. "What?" He asked biting into a biscuit.

"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned. He moaned. "What?! I was so worried about you Nathan." He smiled sweetly and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I am Nathan DeCarlo! Librarian extrordinaire. I never, ever get sick." I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Know why?"

"You're so full of yourself." I said picking up a scripture. I ruined his little vanity rant and he came over beside me.

"I'm fine, Katie. It was probably the rum...must have gotten to me." He said pulling out a handkerchief and coughing into it. I looked at him suspiciously. He left the room and I looked around. This room, and probably all the others, were filled with books. Nathan loved to read anything he could get his hands on. There was a loud bang from behind me and I turned around. Nathan had dropped an enormous egyptian book in front of me. He smiled and looked up at me with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Let's figure this thing out."

* * *

"Nathan, it cannot mean that." I said. I was exhausted and frustrated. We had been here for three hours and we had nothing. According to Nathan, it was something. 

"Katherine! Stop being so bloody stubborn." He yelled angrily taking a seat next to me and slamming the book shut. I looked at him as if he were an idiot. "What are you staring at?"

"The book couldn't POSSIBLY be in a place called Cranabashu because of one main thing." I said yelling back just as angrily.

"AND WHATS THAT?" He asked standing up and staring down at me.

"NO SUCH PLACE EXISTS!" His eyes widened and his face fell. "AH! Now he believes me. It's about time you bloody git." I gathered my scrolls together and stood up. "Look, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I can't work while I have this urge to smother you to death with something." He glared at me and pointed towards the door. I stomped out those doors, down the hall, out the front doors and went to what I would be calling home for the next little while.

* * *

**A/N: Me; YAY!**

**Fred:)(K)**

**Me: Awh yee. -jumps on fred suggestively-**

**Jack: You two make me sick...stop it. Everyone, review...savvy? **

**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!**


	5. Reminisicing

**Chapter 5 - Reminiscing  
a/n: ...its been a while. enjoy!

* * *

**Katie rushed into her house. Her mind was still set on the silly argument she recently had with Nathaniel. She would never be able to understand how one person could be so stubborn. Slowly, she got undressed drifting from thought to thought now. This is what she did whenever she was mad. Instead of dwelling on a certain shought, she'd drift. Drift from each thought she could think of. She sat on her bed in a hypnotized state. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Images danced around her head. Images of places she had been too, placed she'd read about, and her artefacts. Then, suddenly, Fred popped into her mind. He was smiling and laughing like he used too. "Katie..." He called. Katie felt herself reach out for him but he was fading. "Katie..." He moaned before he disappeared.

"Katie?" Fred said hovering over her. She blinked a few times before responding.

"Did you break into my house, Inspector?" She asked propped herself up. She closed her eyes and yawned.

"You need to learn how to lock and shut your door." Katie opened her eyes to realize just how close shewas to Fred. Within seconds her throat became dry and she couldn't respond. Neither of them moved for a moment until Scraps jumped between the two and licked Fred from his chin to his hairline. Fred backed up and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Thanks Scraps." He muttered watching Katie scratch the area behind his ears that he loved.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Fred?" She then asked facing him.

"I was in the neighbourhood, " Fred began. "and I noticed your door was open. I thought...it was rather stupid of me to think it, but I thought something was wrong so I came in to check on you," He paced around the room. He stopped and starred at her. "but you're okay." She smiled and nodded.

"I won't be so careless next time." She assured him and patted the bed. Fred nodded and sat next to her. "I went to Nathaniel's this evening to try and decipher one of my many scrolls. We got into a little argument and I guess when got home that was still on my mind and I must have forgotten to close the door."

"Please try not to forget next time. You're in Whitechapel."

"I know." She sighed and starred out the window. It was foggy out. It wasn't normal fog though, it was thick, almost like some eerie cemetery scene. The rain didn't make it any better. Katie wanted nothing more then to fall asleep to the raindrops falling melodically onto the window pane.

"How did that go?" Fred inquired, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Well, not very well." She began and laid back on the bed. "It was going well until we got into that arguement."

"What happened?"

"He was trying to convince me, or rather himself, that he had figured it out and that I had to go to some city that doesn't exist." She looked up at Fred. "He's stubborn."

"Sounds like someone I know." He winked. "If you need anymore help, you know I'm here for you," He got up off the bed. "but right now, I have to leave." Katie bolted upright.

"In this weather?!"

"I walked here in it. Rain never hurt anyone." Smiling warmly, he got up and walked to the doorway. "I'll see you soon I hope." He added before leaving. Katie fell back onto the bed and starred at the spot where Fred had been sitting. Although she had seen him a lot since she came she felt like she had barely seen him. He was so quiet and reclusive again. She raised her brow and starred at the ceiling. Fred lived pretty far from where she was staying and there was really no excuse for him to be near her house. She ran through everything in Whitechapel near her house that she could remember. There was the best bakery in Whitechapel but she doubted he was there, the Smithy, one of three butcher shops and the cemetery. She sighed. There was no doubt that he had been visiting Victoria.

Crawling under the blankets, she tried to sleep but couldn't help but think about the tragic situation. Fred had introduced her to Victoria a long time ago. She was such a kind and loving person. It was no wonder Fred fell in love with her. They had a small wedding in the countryside. She had never seen him so happy until he was told he was going to be a father. He was ecstatic. Family was something Fred had always wanted. It was after the news of a child that Katie left and everything turned for the worst.

She had been busy back in Ireland trying to locate and ancient cursed bracelet she had heard about from a fortune teller far out East. The whole thing turned out to be a scam. Furiously, Katie packed up and was off to another Island in the West but before she even got on the ship an old friend of the family gave her a letter. A very delayed letter. He explained that it had gotten lost and his wife just found it underneath the cabinet. It was from Godley and it had explained everything. It still bothered her to this day that she had gotten the letter so late, that months had gone by and she wasn't able to see her...to go to her funeral and pay her last respects. Immediately, she was on the next ship to England and when she saw Fred, and the state he was in, she vowed not to leave until she had helped him.

Fred was a wreck. Not eating well, drinking a lot and he started going to opium dens which slowly turned into an addiction. He was bitter, cynical and depressed. She couldn't blame him though. It is very rare that someone recuperates from losing a loved one so fast. It took four months until she had gotten him back on his feet. Four long agonizing months for the both of them. Constant reminds of Victoria haunted him while seeing her friend so depressed killed her inside. It had been over seven years now. Surely, he would never fully get over her but it was time for him to move on. She would not have wanted him to be like this.

She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't leave until he was better.

**Morning - Fred's Work - **

Fred carelessly tossed his papers aside. They landed with a loud 'thud' on the desk. It's always the same old bullshit, he thought. Homicide, suicide, rape, theft. Whitechapel would always be filled with scum. He glanced out the window. It was too much of a beautiful day to be stuck inside. The sun hung high in the mid-afternoon sky and enveloped everyone in it's light. There were a group of children playing in the streets. Fred watched them with no emotion to be held. It was still hard for him to even grasp the concept that he had lost two people that he had loved in such a short amount of time. He thought he had been able to get over it but no one ever really does. Lately though, he had been thinking of them more and more and he did not understand why. He wanted nothing more then to start his own family but it just seemed impossible to him now.

It was not as if he had not tried again. Mary Kelly was something extraordinary and he had indeed fallen in love with her. The Ripper Case had caused him so much grief and when he had thought he had lost her to him, he could not function well. He had to contain his joy when he had realized it was not her who had been murdered. As awful as that sounds, that was how he felt. Thanks to Sir Charles Warren, it was not easy for Fred to just leave and go to her. It was basically impossible. He was constantly being watched because of his actions he had bestowed upon Charles the day they had caught Jack the Ripper. In time, he gradually began to lose interest. He had not seen her in two years and he was just not in love with her anymore. That also was something hard for him to accept. He wanted to give up on love all together.

A knock at the door startled Fred out of his thoughts and he looked over at the door. Whoever was on the other side knocked on it again.

"Come in!" Fred yelled and tried to make himself look busy. He looked up and in waddled Godley and gracefully from behind him, walked in Katie. Fred smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He added winking. Katie giggled and sat down near the window. She was wearing a beautiful ocean blue dress with white trimming. It was slightly ruffled at the top and flowed out at the hips. Her hair was up in a curly messy bun. Pieces that had fallen out framed her face.

"She came by earlier and has been talkin' my ear off since then." Godley stated. Katie turned and scowled at him. "I had enough and decided to drop her off with you."

"Much appreciated." Fred smirked looking at the expressions on Katie's face.

"I can see when I'm not wanted." She muttered loudly and turned away from the two. Godley snickered as Fred began pouring out apologies. "It's fine, Fred!" She turned back to him. "I just thought since you visited me last night that I would return the favour!" Godley's eyes widened and he looked at Fred. He ignored Godley's stares and put the papers he had on his desk in the cabinet behind him and locked it.

"I was hoping you'd stop by!" He exclaimed rummaging through the cupboard. "I have something for you...if I can find it." He continued to look until he found it. "Ah! Here it is!" He walked over to her and placed it in her lap. He watched as she starred at it while smiling the whole time. "I found it a long time ago when I was going through a bunch of things at home and I thought you'd enjoy it." It was her old stuffed teddy bear.

"He's still the same and everything!" She exclaimed.

"Why does he have no eye?" Godley asked looking at it. Katie looked up at him.

"He lost it a long time ago when I was a wee lass! Epic battle with a fearsome pirate, I believe."

"Trying to save some fair maiden, I believe." Fred added; Katie beamed.

"Josephine was her name. I still have that doll. She's safe back in Ireland with me father." She sighed and put the bear on her lap. "Listen to us. We're adults; not children." Her curls bobbed up and down as she turned in silence to look out the window. The sun illuminated her hair and, if possible, made it look more vibrant.

"Did you get Wither's report, Fred?" Godley asked randomly. Fred shook his head and Godley let out a frustrated sigh. "Tha' bloody idiot." He grumbled stepping out of the office.

"I've missed him." Fred turned to see Katie staring at the door. "I've always felt safe around him."

"Likewise." Fred leaned back in his chair. "Any progress on the scrolls?" He added. Katie looked out the window again.

"Thank you for reminding me that I have to go visit that egocentric idiot." She stated dryly.

"Katie, if you keep dwelling on this stupid, pointless argument then you're never going to get anything finished." They sat in silence until Katie turned to him.

"I hate when you're right." Fred smiled and leaned back. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"I see Nathan's not the only conceited one around here." Fred glared at her as she stepped out, smiled, and walked away.

**Nathan's House **

Katie knocked on the door for the fourth time. She was growing impatient as she stood there with a mountainous pile of scrolls in her hands. If he was purposely avoiding her he would be in big trouble. The door swung open and there stood Nathan, looking extremely pissed off.

"Oh, it's you." He muttered stepping out of the way. She glared at him. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and began wolfing it down.

"I hope you choke!" She shouted slamming the door. His mouth hung open and his eyes turned into slits. They both say there for a moment, glaring at one another with such hatred until Nathan began to laugh. Katie opened her eyes wide in confusion. "I don't see what's so funny here, Mr DeCarlo!" She stated. He continued laughing and took some scrolls out of her hand.

"I forgive you." He smiled and tapped her on the head with one of them. "Come come! Into the dining room we go." He strode down the hallway and out of sight.

"I never apologized!" She yelled running after him. She rounded the corner and ran right into him.

"You didn't need too. I know you're sorry for your actions and that's all that really matters!" He continued walking away. "I mean, how could you stay mad at Nathan DeCarlo?" He stopped and once again, Katie ran into him. "Don't answer that." He muttered opening the dining room doors and throwing the scrolls onto the table. Katie dropped her pile next to his and took some deep breaths.

"Let's just...try and be civil." Nathan wasn't listening. He was too busy unraveling the first scroll. "Nathan, did you hear me?" He nodded not looking up at her. She sighed. He was hopeless.

"I'll be right back." He rushed out of the room and Katie was left with her thoughts for a few moments. She could have translated it herself if the writing had not have faded. Words were missing, letters were gone and some parts were torn. She obviously had not been the first one to find these, but she had been the first one to find them and live. It was said that there was some sort of brethren watching over where the scrolls were being held. She had found them without a problem and gotten away with them as well. "Here we are!" Nathan exclaimed rushing back into the room with a book open in one hand and three more piled up on the other. "I have discovered," He began. She looked at him eagerly. "the first word!" It was a start, she thought. "And!"

"And what?" She asked.

"No you silly girl. The word is 'and'." He got out a piece of parchment and wrote it down. Even though it was only a three letter word, he had much difficulty writing it. His hand shook uncontrollably. Katie had just realized how pale he looked.

"Nathan, are you alright?" She asked growing concerned. He nodded and finished writing it down. He smiled at her weakly before taking a bite out of his apple. "I think you should sit down."

"Don't worry about me!" He shouted. "I'm never sick. I am Nath--"

"Oh shut up Mr. High-and-Mighty and sit down! There's a first time for everything." She exclaimed thrusting a chair out and pushing him down on it. "You really do look awful."

"You always had a way with words darling." She smiled. Even sick, he was still a smartass.

"Look Nathan, I have all the time in the world to get these scrolls done. I want you to get better before we even really start to work on these."

"I guess some...time alone and resting will be nice." He said pulling out a handkerchief and coughing in it. Katie nodded and started to gather her things. He put his hand on her arm. "Leave the one here?" She nodded once again.

"Goodbye Nathan." She said and left.

* * *

**a/n: its not much i know, but i've been busy. thanks for reading. :) **

Jack: Why dont you incorporate me in this story?  
Me: How about no:) This is Fred and Katie's story.  
Jack: I COULD BE THE PIRATE THAT FOUGHT THE BEAR.  
Katie: YOU'RE THE REASON MY BEAR IS HALF BLIND? -tackles Jack-  
**  
captainduckula out!**


	6. Here Is Gone

**Chapter 6 - Here Is Gone -  
a/n: yeah, i know. i suck at updating but i just got over major writers block. apparently, sickness is medicinal TOWARDS writers block? enjoy! :)**

* * *

Fred paced up and down Godley's office. He had been waiting there for twenty minutes. He had a little routine going on. He would take five steps, stop at the window, stare out for 10 seconds, then turn around and repeat the process. The door came opened and Godley walked in.

"There is a severe lack of discipline with these constables." He mumbled. "Fred! I forgot you were in here. How are you?"

"Thanks. I'm fine Godley. I need to talk to you though. I need your help." He said very seriously. He pulled a chair close to Godley's desk and sat down. "Do you remember Carrie Doughty?"

"Aye. Her father works here don't he? He's high up in the department." Fred nodded.

"I need your help in getting him away from her." Godley looked at him as if he had gone mad. "She's been coming to me,"

"At your house?" Fred nodded again. "Fred! She's only nineteen. You of all people know what people are like in this town. They're going to start to wonder."

"I know that!" Fred whispered harshly. "I need to get her out of there Godley. Her father…there is no way to put this lightly. He's sexually abusing her." Godley's eyes widened. "I know it's hard to believe but no child would make up something like that."

Godley sat for a minute staring at the wall behind Fred. "What do you suppose we do?" Fred shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment. I know we need to get her out of that house and we need her to testify or write down a confession of some sorts. I need your help though Godley." Godley sighed.

"I'll help." Fred smiled. "I don't know how we're going to do this without getting into trouble though. I need my job."

Fred snorted. "Sir Charles Warren is too fucking self absorbed to realize what we're up to. Look at the Ripper Case. He's pathetic." Godley laughed.

"You're right. Alright Fred, I'll help you. You owe me though."

"Thank you Godley." He said. "Do you think Katie would help?" He added. Godley nodded.

"I'm sure she would." Fred stood up.

"Wonderful. I'll go and find her. Thank you again Godley. I appreciate this." Godley smiled and waved him away. Fred made his way down the hall. He smiled to himself. He would finally be able to help Carrie. He felt awful before knowing there was really nothing he could do, but with the help of Godley, and possibly Katie, then he was sure they would get her out of there safely. Just as he was about to open his office door someone called his name. He turned around and his secret enemy was walking towards him with the devil's wiseass smile he possessed.

"Sir Charles!" Fred shouted putting a fake smile on. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'd like to talk to Abberline. In my office, now." He turned around and Fred followed. Did he already know what he was up to? Fred walked silently into his office and sat down. Sir Charles lit a cigar and sighed. "I'd offer you one but they're very expensive." Fred rolled his eyes. "As you know Inspector, I'm beginning to grow older."

"I hadn't noticed." Fred stated sarcastically. Sir Charles did not notice.

"You're very kind but I am. I'm too old to continue doing what I'm doing. It's a tiring job and I've done all I could for this station." Fred leaned in hoping he'd say what he'd been longing for since he first met Sir Charles. "I'm going to retire Inspector. No one else knows yet." This day was just getting better and better for dear Frederick.

"That's a shame sir!" He was loving this. Sir Charles nodded.

"As you know, I've served Whitechapel since I was many years younger. Three years ago, I received the honour of being the head of the police. Abberline, I want you to take my place." Fred's eyes widened. "I want you to be Commissioner when I leave." Fred was at a loss for words. They had never gotten along. Why would he give him the promotion?

"May I ask why sir?"

"You are the only one fit for this job Abberline." He began. "You're a dedicated worker. I know life hasn't been to kind to you Inspector but you've always gotten through it. You're a strong man…you're exactly what this job needs. You may even do a better job then me. It will be hard to follow in my footsteps but I believe you can do it." Fred nodded. "You don't need to decide now. It's all up to you but I shall need to know after the ball."

"Ball?" Fred inquired.

"There will be a ball, or rather a fancy get together, in my retirement."

"You hate fancy get togethers." Sir Charles looked up at him in shock.

"Yes, but this one is in my honour! It is a completely different circumstance." It's hard to tell what Fred was happier about. The fact that Sir Charles would finally be gone or that he was being promoted. He had always wanted to be commissioner and he was damn certain he would do a better job then Charles had ever done. "I expect you to be there Frederick." He looked up at Sir Charles and nodded.

"Of course I'll be there." He grinned.

"You can invite that redhead I've been seeing around here lately." He looked at Fred waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he continued. "You think I haven't seen her sneak in here? I only tolerate it because I will leaving soon. Who is she? Another whore Inspector? I thought you'd learned your lesson." Fred closed his eyes so tight that he got a slight headache. "She is a pretty little one though. I bet she pleases you well enough."

"Don't talk about Katie that way. You do not know her so you do not talk about her like she's nothing." He hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Who do you think you're talking to Inspector?!" Charles roared standing up angrily. Fred stood up as well.

"I will not tolerate YOU judging a very dear friend of mine." He turned around and grabbed the door handle.

"Inspector!"

"You'll have my answer after the ball." He slammed the door and took off down the hall before he could be called back. He smashed his office door shut and sat down angrily. The prick was actually being nice then he goes and ends it by being an asshole. He had always hated it when people said stuff about anyone but when it was about Katie, he lost it. She was his best friend. It was his duty as a friend to defend her no matter who insulted her. Hell, he'd probably stand up for her in front of Her Majesty.

"You seem angry." Fred jumped and turned around. Speak of the devil. Katherine was perched on the window seat. Her hair was down and curlier then ever before. She wore a simple blue dress with a white design on the bodice. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"I am angry." She stood up and walked over to him. He watched as a concerned look grew upon her face.

"Why?"

"Sir Charles was talking about you."

"I'm flattered." She joked.

"He called you a whore. Said you probably pleasured me well." He looked up and saw her face fall. Suddenly, she made her way towards the door. Fred jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. She tried to fight him off. "Darling," He whispered softly in her ear. She immediately stopped moving around. "Trust me, I yelled at him." She turned around fast and they were merely inches apart.

"You idiot! You could loose your job. If I went in there, what's the worst he can do?"

"How about throw you in jail for starters? Then seeing as he's a powerful man, he'd manipulate the system somehow before he bloody retires and something bad would happen to you!"

"He's retiring?" She shouted. His eyes grew wide and he put his finger on her soft lips. She mumbled into his finger in a hushed tone. "Is no one supposed to know?" He nodded. "Oh." She blushed. Fred put his arm around her waist and led her over to the window.

"Don't worry about him. We know you're not a whore." He began. "I guess you reminded him of Mary Kelly." A slight scowl appeared on her face. He chuckled. "But you're nothing like her."

"Why didn't you go to her?" Katie asked silently. Fred took a deep breath. He was sick of explaining this to everyone.

"I fell out of love with her. I haven't seen her for a year…I just can't bring myself to hold onto those feelings anymore." After what seemed like an eternity, Katie smiled at him.

"You should have went after her anyway." He looked at her. "It would have been awfully romantic." He groaned. "Oh hush! You are friends with a girl who happens to love romantic gestures and that…" She sighed and stared out into the world. "…would probably be the most beautiful gesture ever."

"I'll keep that in mind." He winked. "Now Katie, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Nathan's?" She nodded.

"I thought I'd make a little detour first. I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too." He watched as she walked over to his desk and pulled a big bag up off the floor that was leaning carelessly on it. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a scroll. He walked over and examined it as she trusted her hand deep into the bag. "How many of these are there?" He asked as she threw out two others.

"That's all the scrolls but I'm looking for the jewel I--AHA!" She exclaimed happily. "Here it is." She slowly pulled out a silver object. It was in the shape of a sea turtle that was no bigger then her palm. The eyes were made out of two breathtaking green emeralds and the shell was covered in tiny diamonds. In the middle of the shell was an orb. Black mist swirled around in the centre of it.

"This is beautiful." He said captivated by the orb. She nodded in agreement. He looked up at her and smiled at the look on her face. She was glowing with excitement.

"I've never found anything like this. I mean, it would have been nice to have actually found the book but I'm so close I can practically already see what the book looks like when I close my eyes."

"I'm happy for you my dear." He said tracing the diamonds on the shell. She smiled graciously at him. "You should go and bring these to Nathan." He put the turtle back into the bag as she picked up the scrolls.

"You're right! The sooner I figure it out the sooner I can go find it." Fred's face dropped slightly.

"Then you'll be leaving…again." He murmured. She looked over at him.

"Pardon?" She was still smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She blushed slightly. Fred put on a smile.

"It was nothing my dear. I'll see you later." He half said, half asked. She nodded.

"Of course!" She opened the door and ran into none other then Sir Charles Warren. His eyes took her in and then he looked at Fred. Fred glared slightly. The constables outside eavesdropped subtly.

"Why this must be Sir Charles Warren!" Katie exclaimed. She turned around and grinned at Fred. She looked back at Charles and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Yes I am. You're Katie aren't you?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Actually, it's Miss. O'Reilly to you and if you'll excuse me," She said pushing past him. "I have to go and work the streets. Can't keep my customers waiting now can I?" She added with a wink as Sir Charles grew a dark shade of pink. Fred choked back a laugh as he stumbled away, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

She had been knocking for ten minutes. Ten minutes! Where on earth was he? If he had forgotten about her she would hit him. She grabbed the knocker and knocked again. The door creaked open but there was no one there.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. "Nathan I swear to God if you jump out of anywhere I will kill you myself." She added with a hint of anger in her voice. She had no time to play games. She made her way down the hallway and every so often she would call out his name.

"Nathan!" She yelled. "Anyone?" He had over a dozen servants. Where were they? She walked down the end of one hallway and saw the library door was open. A candle flickering within it. He must be in there. She scurried down the hallway and slowly stepped into the room.

"Hello?" She asked. Again, no answer. She sighed in frustration and looked around the room. Maybe he was at the library. It was a logical thought. After all, he did work there. Something caught her eye. She walked over to the candle and looked at a piece of parchment paper. Her name was on the top.

Katie,

Deep underground secret society

Traps danger Flavian brothers beware

Hidden

Katie read over it a few times. None of it made sense. What on earth was he trying to tell her? She needed to find him now. She grabbed the piece of paper and threw it into her bag. The candle blew out as she ran out of the room. His bedroom was just down the hall. The door was locked. She cursed and made her way over to the library.

* * *

"NATHAN!" She shouted running into the library. Millions of voices shushed her. She frowned and looked all over the library. She searched high and low. She looked in the Shakespeare section, the crime section, the geographic section. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found. She collapsed into a chair and set her head on the table. She needed him. Where the hell was he?

"Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Agnus.

"Have you seen Nathaniel?" Agnus sighed and sat down across from her.

"You haven't heard?" Katie shook her head.

"Heard what?" She asked confused.

* * *

Fred opened his door and escaped the rain. It had started pouring as soon as he stepped out of the station. Scraps ran out from behind the couch and jumped on the chair. Fred smiled and took his coat off. He walked over and gave his dog an affectionate pat on the head. Scraps licked his arm and followed him into his bedroom.

He began to take his clothes off. His damp white shirt clung to his muscles. He gently lifted it over his head and threw it into the corner of the room. Beads of water dripped down his chest, his abs and disappeared beneath his happy trail. He ran one hand through his hand and began to work on his pants. They fell to the floor in a giant heap. The only thing keeping his manhood hidden was his last piece of clothing. Those too joined the floor. He walked across the room and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rummaged around the room looking for a different pair of pants. As he was dumping a drawer onto his bed there was a knock on his door. Forgetting he was in just in a towel, he made his way over to the door. He opened it.

"Katie?" He half shouted just remembering he was in barely any clothes. He stopped and looked at her. Her dress clung to every curve her body held. Her hair had straightened out a bit due to the rain and her eyes were so red. She let out a huge sob and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood their for a moment just holding one another.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He let go and put his hands on her face. Tears were streaming down her face. He grew angry. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Nathan's dead!" She sobbed burying her head into his chest. He stood their shocked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and sat down on the couch. She sat upon him as he cradled her. Every so often he'd mutter "It's alright" or "I'm so sorry my dear." "I-I was lo-looking for him and I th-thought he was just hiding…" She stuttered into his neck. Her breathe was hot on his damp neck and it ran shivers down his spine. Goosebumps appeared on both him and her. "I was so mad at him." She murmured sadly. "I - I didn't…I wasn't…" She burst into another set of tears and he put his finger under her chin and made him look her in the eye.

"Don't be upset with yourself darling. You didn't know." She nodded stifling a sob. He kissed her forehead and carried her to his bed. With one hand, he held her and with the other he grabbed a shirt and pants for her. "It's too late for you to be walking around and the weather is terrible. I don't want you catching a cold. Stay here." She reluctantly let go as he went into the other room. He grabbed a pair of pants and changed into them quickly. She was still seated on the bed when he came back. She had changed into the shirt but not the pants. Fred tried very hard not to notice how see through the shirt had already become due to her wet skin. She was staring at the wall.

"The pants won't fit. They're too big, but thank you." He picked them up and threw them on a chair. "Maybe if I hadn't of rushed him…" Fred walked knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Katherine he was sick. There was nothing that we could have done and it was not your fault. You were only ever a good friend to him. He loved you and you loved him." Her eyes welled with tears but she nodded. "I don't mean to be forward Katherine, but due to the circumstances, well, I don't want to leave you alone in here…would you mind if we both shared the bed?" She studied his face and gave a small, sad smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all." She got up and pulled the covers down. She climbed into the bed and rested her head against the pillow. Fred climbed into beside her and pulled the covers over them both. He blew his candle out and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

**a/n: It's amazing that I get jealous over my own character! I want to fall asleep in the arms of that sex machine.  
Fred: : JOSIE!  
Me: WHAT?! You're a hottie. Can you blame me for such perverted thoughts?  
Jack: I can.  
Me: Bud, do what you do best.  
Jack: -grins that Sparrow like grin- Review, savvy? ;)**

CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!


	7. Sympathy

**Chapter 7 – Sympathy **

**_a/n: Hello everyone ! I know it's been a while but things have been _tough_ lately so updating takes even longer then I want it too. Here is the latest chapter though. Hopefully I'll have the next one up by next week ! :) enjoy loves._**

_

* * *

_

xx

Fred woke up early the next morning. He could barely keep his eyes open as he turned his head to look out the window. The rain hadn't stopped nor died down. The wind blew it against the window harshly. _Pit pat pit pat. _He had a feeling it was going to be like that all day. The bed shook gently as Katie rolled over into his arms. He enveloped her in them and watched her sleeping figure for a moment. Her eyes were a tad swollen from crying. He frowned and held her tightly in his arms wanting to shield her from the pain. He, of all people, knew what it was like to loose someone you love. A tiny yawn escaped out of her mouth and her eyes opened slowly. An instant wave of sadness pummelled into her and she lay there, quietly. After what seemed like an eternity she looked up at Fred and tried to smile.

"You're a dear for letting me stay here." Katie sighed into is neck. He just smiled and held her tighter. He felt her smile softly against his skin.

"You're welcome here anytime, my dear." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. She looked up at him and he felt the urge to press his lips against hers. She blushed slightly and removed herself from his grasp. He shook his head and the urge fled from his thoughts. Katie focused on the room, trying to divert her attention from the gorgeous, half naked man lying next to her. It was dark. There was barely enough light to see into the four corners of the room but the weak rays of the morning light illuminated tiny features of the room. Fred's desk was scattered with papers and books. She grinned to herself. He had always been a tad messy. However, you wouldn't notice by looking at his office. Tidy, tidy, tidy. Just like Nathaniel. Katie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. He was propped up onto his elbows staring at her in concern.

"I left some of my things at Nathaniel's." She muttered barely audible. She knew she needed to get them. "Will you do me a favour, Fred?" He nodded. "Come with me to get them. I-I can't go there on my own."

"Of course I'll come, darling." She stood up and stumbled around the room trying to find a candle. Fred watched her as she did so, chuckling when she'd let out a curse or two. Ah ha, she exclaimed and the room lit up. She blew out her match and picked up her dress. Fred looked away. She was still in just his shirt.

"Hmmm…it's damp." There was a loud crack of thunder and she jumped. "Oh well," She faced the window. "It's just going to get wet again anyway." Fred got out of bed and left the room.

"I'll let you change." He said as the door shut behind him. He placed his hands on his arms and tried to warm himself up. He walked past the living room and into the kitchen. It was dark. No windows were in there. Fred searched through the drawers quickly. A sharp pain ran though his finger. He hissed and placed it in his mouth.

"Let me see." The room filled with light. Before he could protest, Katie grabbed his finger and examined it.

"Jesus Frederick." She said quietly. "It's pretty deep. Hold still." She took the light and ran off. Seconds later, she emerged from the depths of the darkness. In one hand, she held a candle. In the other, a thin strip of an old, yet clean, rag. "This will have to do for now." She pressed a part of the rag on the wound. Her soft hands were so delicate. She took his finger, blew on it and then wrapped it up slowly. She paused momentarily just staring at his hands before she finished. "Be more careful next time." She half shouted walking to a cupboard. Fred grinned. "And get some light in here! I'm amazed you haven't killed yourself yet!"

"I'll go get changed." He grinned walking to his bedroom. He opened the door and wanted nothing more then to get back into his bed and sleep. He couldn't though. As he walked over to his desk, he picked up a match that was on the shelf and lit the two candles next to his door. The room filled up with light instantly. Papers were all over his desk and he groaned. It was going to take him forever to sort through them all. Why, oh why, did he do this to himself? He pulled a pair of clean trousers from his drawer along with a white shirt and a black vest. He undressed slowly and was soon standing in the room in nothing but his birthday suit. He sat on the bed and lazily pulled on a pair of fresh undergarments followed by his trousers. He yawned and stood up. His shirt was put on next. The buttons took him forever to get done up but after he did, he put his vest on and didn't even bother with those buttons. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out his candles.

He walked out into the living room and found Katie looking at his old photos. She was staring softly at a picture of him and her when they were younger. They were both sitting upon a park bench and they were at least ten. Katie's hair was pulled up into a bun and she was smiling big. Her tooth was missing but it didn't stop her from giving a wide grin. Her dress was bright yellow which accented the red in her hair and her green eyes. Fred had his arm around her shoulder and was smiling wide as well. He was dressed in his Sunday attire; a white shirt with a tie and black trousers with shiny black shoes. They had always tried to tame his hair on that day but it ended up wavier and wild then usual. His mother had given up after that day.

"Things were so much simpler back then." She grinned turning towards Fred. "The days where we didn't know much or have a care in the world. Nothing hard came until we grew up." Fred nodded.

"It's unavoidable dear. But we had fun growing up too." She smiled softly reminiscing on how things used to be. "We should get going."

"You're right." She took one last glance at the photo. Fred picked her coat up and held it for her while she slipped her arms into it. "Thank you." He nodded and proceeded to put his own coat and hat on. Katie opened the door and watched the rain fall. She smiled.

"I'll never understand your love for the rain." Fred muttered scowling at the skies as they both began to walk down the street. She said nothing. They walked peacefully into town. The sun was beginning to come up even more and a few people were on the streets. A few of the unfortunates sat upon a small, brick watering well. One of them looked over and grinned seductively at Fred. He looked straight ahead and kept walking. Out of his peripherals, he saw the girl scowl and look into the water.

"When I was younger," Katie suddenly spoke. Fred turned his attention to her. "I used to believe that the rain was God crying. As I grew up, I stop believing in that because I stopped believing in God. But in this moment, I feel the same way I did when I was young. It's as if he's crying over Nathaniel. That's stupid isn't it?" She asked facing him.

"It's not stupid at all." Fred began. "You believe what you believe Katie. If that helps you get by then you keep thinking of it." She smiled sadly. The wind picked up and they both shivered. Fred began to take his coat off.

"Oh no, you put that coat on right now, Mr. Abberline!" He gawked at her. "You're not going to freeze your arse off, get a sick because you feel the need to be gentleman right now! I already know you are one. Besides, we're almost there." He looked straight ahead and didn't realize how close they actually were. He could see Nathan's house from here. He moved closer to Katie and put his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to get your stuff today?" He asked sympathetically.

"The longer I prolong it, the harder it will be to get it." She mumbled picking up the pace. He kept his arm around her waist as they walked up to the gate. She put her hand upon the giant gate and pushed it open. The house looked dreary from the outside and she could only imagine the atmosphere inside. They walked up the steps slowly and stopped outside of the door. Fred waited for Katie to knock but she didn't. He turned to look at her and she just stared at the door. "The last time I was here, no one answered my knock. Then I found out he was dead. I was so mad he didn't answer the damn door." Fred frowned and grabbed the knocker.

"It's not your fault." He stated and knocked loudly. If you were very quiet, you could hear the faint footsteps of someone walking towards the door. Fred took a step back and waited. The door swung open and a plump, middle aged woman stood there smiling. She looked at Katie and frowned.

"Oh sweetheart. We was wondering when yous was gonna stop by." Katie smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. "We knows yous was close to Nathan and it's going ta be alright misses." The woman was obviously uneducated but that didn't seem to bother anyone.

"I know it will be." She didn't let go of Katie. "It may take a while but I know it will be." The woman smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I thinks I know what yous here for." The woman smiled at Frederick. "Hello sirs." He smiled back at her.

"Hello Madame…"

"Dashwood." She beamed. "It's pleasure ta meets ya."

"Likewise." She motioned for him to follow and he did. The inside of the house was just as dreary as the weather. The hallways were dark and dusty. No one had bothered to clean after Nathan had died and why would they? Mourning does come first. The darkness was rather inviting though. Madame Dashwood led them down a hallway and opened the doors revealing a huge library. Fred saw Katie smile as she ran over and grabbed her turtle jewel.

"I remember Nathaniel looking at that." Dashwood exclaimed. Katie turned to her. "He was goin' on and on abouts it! Terrible things misses, terrible, terrible things. Yous best get rids of it."

"Terrible things?" Katie smiled softly. "No, it's fine. Nathan never got anything right in these circumstances. Cranabashu…" She giggled remembering an inside joke between the two.

"If yous says so misses." The woman shook her head and left the room in a hurry. Katie looked at Fred.

"She was Nathan's favourite. She's not the smartest woman but she is the sweetest. Very motherly. It's what he needed. His mother died when he was young. He's called her his mum ever since he met her in the library about ten years ago." She looked around the room. "I can't believe this is the last time I'll step foot in this room. It's so odd." Fred just nodded, unsure of what to say. She stopped mid sigh. "I'm getting sick of doing that."

"Of sighing?" Fred chuckled. "It's normal my dear."

"It's also aggravating. Oh well." There was a moment of silence. "We should go." Fred nodded and followed Katie as she led the way out. Madame Dashwood stood by the door and grinned. The dimples on her face were huge.

"I hopes ta see you again miss!" She grabbed Katie and hugged her tightly.

"You have my word." She beamed up at her and turned her attention on Fred. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. Her body turned red.

"That ones a keeper miss." Katie's eyes grew wide. Madame Dashwood winked and scurried away before Katherine could set her straight. Fred laughed.

"The woman is positively insane!" Katie muttered as she walked outside. The rain had subsided and the sun seemed to be taking control of the sky once again. Puddles were scattered across the street like spots on a giraffe. Fred quickened his pace as the street began to fill with people. Katie jogged to keep up with him. "Can we slow down a tad?" Fred rolled his eyes and decreased his pace.

"You know, for someone who is an explorer, you're lazy." He joked. Katie glared at him.

"Lazy?! Sorry we all don't walk abnormally fast, Frederick!" She snapped. He closed his eyes momentarily and grinned. "Lazy he says…" She muttered. The streets began to fill up even faster then they both expected.

"I hate the morning rush." The market was going to be the worst to get through. Unfortunately, there was no other way of getting to the station. Well, there was but it took too long. Katie nodded in agreement and kept walking.

"I just hate walking in big crowds." They both stepped into the market place and it was complete havoc. The street was crowded and noisy. Families kept getting lost and people kept bumping into one another causing a few fights. A tall man with a dozen bags bumped into a smaller, plump man and dropped the bags all over him. In an instant, the smaller man kicked the tall one in the knees and he was on the floor. "Ah, good ol' Whitechapel." Katherine exclaimed stepping over the tall man. She turned around expecting Fred to laugh but he was no where in sight. She gulped. "Fred?" A few men glanced at her. She kept walking and tried to find Fred. "Frederick! This isn't funny!" She growled. Suddenly, a hand slid around her waist. She smiled.

"Looking for me?" A seductive voice purred. Her eyes went wide and she turned to face the man holding onto her. He was not Frederick Abberline. He was quite attractive though. His eyes were ice blue and captivating. The longer he stared the harder it was to look away. His hair was wavy, but not as wavy as Fred's and it was blonde. He was dressed rather tastefully; a black suit with a stark white shirt underneath it and a red tie. From what she could see and feel, he was quite muscular. She snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the man.

"You sir, are not who I am looking for. I don't believe your name is Frederick so if you'll excuse me…" She tried to get away but his hold was too strong.

"That is where you're wrong my dear!" He smiled looking her over. "My name is Frederick Delaflote. I am a surgeon from France here to help the police with an investigation."

"When did I ask for your life story?" She flung his hand off her waist. "And don't touch me! I don't know who you are nor do I care, sir!" She turned angrily and bumped into Fred. She looked up and smiled but he was not looking at her. He placed his arm around her waist and continued to glare at the man in front of them.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Delaflote asked rhetorically.

"Who are you?" Fred asked angrily, tightening his grip on Katie. She winced a bit.

"Must I go through this again?" He sighed. "My name is Frederick Delaflote. I am a surgeon from France. Sir Charles Warren has requested my help in a murder investigation. Apparently, the surgeons here aren't good enough."

"My hatred increases for that man." Fred muttered into Katie's ear. She stifled a giggle. Delaflote looked between the two. "I'm Frederick Abberline, Inspector for the Metropolitan police. I can take you to Sir Charles right now if you would like." Katie elbowed Fred in the ribs and he glanced at her. It was clear she did not want this man around her.

"That would be much appreciated." Delaflote exclaimed before Fred had a chance to take it back. He walked over to the two and put his arm around the both of them. "Lead the way, my good man." Katie shrugged his arm off her shoulder and walked ahead. Delaflote licked his lips and followed her leaving Fred to glare daggers at the man.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asked as Katie walked beside him. She looked at him angrily for a moment. She sighed and looked ahead.

"Katherine O'Reilly."

"I knew you were Irish. That gorgeous accent gives it away." She blushed. No one had ever called her accent gorgeous. "Such a beautiful place...Ireland, that is. The River Liffey is breathtakingly beautiful." Katie looked at him with excitement.

"You've seen the River Liffey?" He nodded with a huge smile set upon his face. "I grew up next to the river. It's where I learned to swim. I always thought it was much more beautiful at night. The moonlight just lit it up so perfectly."

"Oh yes, it is quite beautiful at night as well. Dublin Castle is also extraordinary. Did you know that throughout the Middle Ages the wooden buildings within the castle square evolved and changed, the most significant addition being the Great Hall built of stone and timber, variously used as Parliament House, Court of Law and Banqueting Hall." Fred rolled his eyes.

"You know your history!" Katie exclaimed. Fred gawked at her. "Unfortunately, the building was burnt down and demolished in 1673. I doubt anything can match it's former and true beauty."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Delaforte winked at her. She smiled back at him and they continued talking about Ireland until they had finally reached the station.

"Ah!" Fred exclaimed interupting the two. Both of them looked at him. "Here we are, the Police station." Katie smiled at Fred and led Delaforte up the stairs. Fred glowered at the back of the mans head and followed the two of them. Not once did he look away from Delaforte. The black look was upon him. They walked up the steps and into the busy area. Godley looked up when the door opened and immediately shot Fred a look. He glared at Godley and nodded his head in Delaforte's direction. Godley looked over and gave the man an indifferent look. He looked back at Fred and beckoned him over. Fred walked over slowly.

"Why are you giving him such a dark look?" Godley asked as Fred sat down on a desk. He continued to scowl at the man. He had just whispered something into Katie's ear and she giggled.

"Look at him! No, look at her! Fawning over him. It's sickening and so is he. Acting like he knows everything, ha!" Fred spat bitterly.

"I didn't think you would get jealous." Godley said seriously. Fred looked at him and laughed.

"Jealous? No, this is not jealousy." He said too quickly. Godley shot him a look of disbelief.

"Then what is it that's got you so bothered?" Fred didn't answer. He didn't know what it was.

"Shut it." He muttered and walked over to the two. "I don't mean to interupt this happy moment but shall I take you to Sir Charles?" Fred said as nicely as one can through gritted teeth. Delaforte glanced at Katie through his peripherals and nodded.

"I suppose you should." Fred nodded happily.

"Let's go!" He began to walk and stopped when Delaforte did not follow. He turned around. Delaforte was placing a small kiss upon Katie's hand and she looked as if she had gone to heaven.

"I hope to see you soon, mon coeur doux." He walked up to Fred and smiled happily. "Shall we, Abberline?" Fred nodded, too angry to speak. Delaforte beamed as though he had completed some secret mission and followed Fred.

"Sir Charles?" Fred asked knocking upon the open door. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Frederick! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He began.

"Well, I'm…"

"Not you." Charles said dryly. He walked over and shook Delaforte's hand happily. "I have not seen you in so long, how have you been?" Delaforte faked a laugh.

"I have been quite good, sir. How about you?"

"I shant complain." He smiled pulling a chair out for him. "Please, sit!" Delaforte accepted happily. Sir Charles turned to Fred. "You can leave now." Fred nodded and slammed the door shut as he walked out. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Get back to work!" He yelled marching over to his office. He ripped the door open and slammed it shut as hard as he could. A muffled sob escaped a mouth. Fred looked around and saw Katie sitting in between Godley and Katie.

"Can you relax?" Katie asked putting an arm around the terrified girl. Fred was in no mood to argue. "It's alright, honey." She rubbed the girls shoulder and looked up at Fred. "She says you know her."

"Yes," Fred said softly. "I do. Cassie, love, what are you doing here?" She looked up at Fred and he grew even angrier. She had a large purple bruise around her right eye and a split lip. "Did he do this to you?" He hissed. She looked down and sobbed. "That fucker." He yelled kicking his waste bin. Garbage flew across the room. He put his hands on his desk and looked down. A hand was suddenly on his back.

"Relax." Katie whispered softly in his ear. "You're tense." He sat up and watched as she picked everything up off the floor.

"I don't want to go home." Cassie stated. Fred and Katie both turned to her. "I can't and I won't. I know this is hopeless. There is nothing any of you can do." Fred shook his head.

"If you testify, we can get him away."

"For how long?" She yelled. "My father is even higher up then you Fred, even higher up then Sir Charles! Who is going to believe me? Who is going to take my side? No one!" Her shoulders shook violently as more sobs escaped.

"We believe you." Katie said softly walking over to the young girl. Cassie looked at Katie and tried to smile. "There, there, dearie. It's going to be alright." She sat next to the girl and held onto her tightly. "We'll get you away from him."

"You'll be in a lot of trouble." Katie ran a hand through her hair and glanced up at Fred.

"It's worth it." He stated. Cassie looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her face was wet. "Even if you don't testify, we'll get you out of there." Fred dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "Take this, and go to the closest inn. Write your father a letter explaining you're staying at a friends for the night and leave it under the door at your house. I am not sending you back there tonight." He handed her the money and she accepted it gratefully. She jumped up and hugged Fred.

"Thank you so much." She muttered. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She pushed herself away and ran outside before anyone could recgonize her. Fred stared at the door and rubbed his temples. Godley shut the door as Katie slipped her arms around Fred's waist.

"I don't think I know anyone as kind or as helpful as you are." He looked down and smiled bashfully. "Don't be modest. You're one in a million, Fred." Godley watched the two until Katie removed her arms. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished. Godley's treat!"

"Sounds good." Fred agreed putting his coat on and following Katie out the door.

"I never agreed to tha'." Godley yelled stumbling after the two.

* * *

The ten bells was crowded as usual. The same faces could be spotted in the crowd. It was either prostitutes or drunks. There was the rare middle class folk but that hardly happened. Fred, Katie and Godley loved the ten bells though. It held its own subtle charm.

"I love the food here." Katie muttered with a mouth full of potatoes.

"That was charming, Katherine." Godley muttered in disgust. She swallowed her food and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and drank half of his rum in a single gulp.

"I'm not helping you home tonight, Godley." Fred told him bluntly. "You get drunk and you're stumbling home alone."

"When do I ever get drunk?" He shouted taking another big gulp. "Don't answer tha'." Katie giggled childishly as he hiccupped. The bell on the door went off and Fred looked in it's direction. The unfortunate he had seen earlier strolled in. Her hair was slicked back in an oily bun on top of her head. A few pieces hung down outlining her face. Her dark eyes were black with lust as she made contact with Fred. She grinned and made her way over. Her dress dragged on the floor collecting dirt and it was so low cut that nothing was left to the imagination. He kicked himself mentally for making eye contact.

"Ello dearie." Her voice purred seductively. Katie looked up and frowned. Fred turned to the woman and smiled nicely.

"Hello…"

"Stephanie." She winked picking up a piece of his hair and playing with it. Katie put her fork down violently and folded her arms across her chest. Stephanie turned to her and scowled.

"Run along, sweetheart." She looked back at Fred. "I have business to attend too."

"Business?" Katie asked angrily. Fred shook his head.

"There is no business." He said calmly as he removed her hand. "I'm not interested." Stephanie's eyes grew wide.

"Not interested?" She asked angrily. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A whore?" Katie offered smiling smugly. Stephanie glared at her. "He said he isn't interested so run along." Stephanie stomped the floor angrily and walked off bumping into a man along the way.

"Fuck off!" She yelled punching the door open and walking into the night. The door slammed shut and a ghust of cold air rushed in. Fred looked at Katie.

"What?" She asked innocently and finished the rest of her food. He smiled and drank from his mug. He furrowed his eyebrows. Katie noticed. "What?"

"Where is Godley?" He asked looking around the bar.

"Just ONE more!" A familiar voice yelled. Katie and Fred both turned and saw a very drunk Godley bothering the man at the bar.

"You're bloody drunk as it is." Godley grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Fred slapped his forehead.

"Listen ta' me boy! I am a SARGENT. You hear me? A sargent. I command, under the law, that I get more to drink. I want—wait, I have backup! Frederick!" Godley yelled turning around. Fred slouched in his seat as everyone turned to their table. "Frederick, we can arrest him if he doesn't right?" Katie had erupted in a fight of laughter.

"No Godley. Come sit down, I'll give you my drink." Godley smiled and let go off the man and stumbled back over to Fred. He sat down and Fred pushed his glass over to him. Godley accepted and downed it. His face twisted in disgust.

"WHA' IS THIS?" He roared pushing the glass away.

"It's water." Katie laughed. Godley stared at her as if she was lying. Getting him home was not going to be an easy thing to do.

* * *

**a/n: **_**that is chapter 7. yayyyyyyyyyyyy. Thanks for reading it my lovelies.**_

_**Fred: I don't want to take him home.  
Me: You HAVE to, it's your duty as a police officer.**_

_**Fred: -sighs- You're going to make me either way…**_

_**Me: OH you know me TOO well. :)**_

_**Jack: -pushes Fred out of the way- REVIEW SAVVY?**_

_**Me: -pushes Jack out of the way- **_**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!**


	8. Sober

**Chapter 8 - Sober -  
a/n: hello :) random fact of the day: I ENJOY GETTING MY MOTLEY CRUE TICKETS IN THE MAIL ON DAYS WHERE I WANNA PUNCH WALLS. AND, i like this chapter a lot for reasons unknown and i hope you all enjoy. AND, yeah i was going for sweetheart not soft heart but translating sites fail epically for me and i fail for using those because THEY fail at being accurate. that's a cornucopia of failing there.  
also, did anyone hear the news that basically ruined my life? Johnny Depp getting married. WHY? like fuck, can't he WAIT FOR ME?  
****imma go cry in a corner now. *EMO*  
enjoy :D**

* * *

The evening was quiet, almost too quiet for a place like Whitechapel. Normally, there would be the noise coming from the drunks trying to make their way to another bar. The scene would involve maybe two or three of them staggering helplessly up a street. They would reek of alcohol, their eyes would be bloodshot and it was certain that they would have an almost incomprehensible speaking pattern… however; tonight was different. The street lights danced to the rhythm of the wind while the stars hung in the dark black sky and shone almost triumphantly. It was the beginning of a peaceful night.

"OY! What the bloody 'ell do ye think yer lookin' at?" A plump man shouted. His fist went up in a threatening manor. I guess some things about Whitechapel never change.

"Godley," Katie groaned talking his hand into hers, "that's your reflection in the window." He squinted his eyes and stared at the image in front of him.

"Katie…she looks just like ye. They're mimicking us." His voice dropped to an inaudible hiss. Katie dropped his hand and looked over at Fred helplessly.

"He's your partner." Fred was leaning against a lamp post watching the two in amusement. He glanced at Katie when she spoke to him but didn't bother to reply. He'd only agitate the poor girl even more. She scowled at him and turned back to Godley. "What on earth are you whispering?" Godley jumped. Fred suppressed a laugh.

"I'm making a plan on how to get those two jokers back..." It was amazing how serious he was. How could such a well reformed police officer end up planning on how to get back at his reflection? Alcohol was the devil, plain and simple. Only it could manipulate even the smartest person into thinking up something as stupid as this.

"That's us." Katie stated blankly. "There is no one else on this street except us, Godley." He shook his head and pulled her closer. "You are so stubborn."

"That's what they want you to think." He grinned. "You have to get inside 'em, think how they think, be one with 'em…" Katie glanced at Fred again.

"I told him I wasn't helping him home tonight!" He shouted. She kept glaring at him until he finally gave in. "Alright, alright." He pushed himself off the lamp post and walked in their direction. Godley picked Katie up and threw her over his shoulder.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE." He began to run away but didn't make it very far. He panted as he sat Katie down on the ground. She brushed off her dress and pouted as the wind picked up again. She stared down the street and shook as the cold made a trail of goose bumps along her body.

"You are simply amazing." Katie turned around. Godley was slumped against a wall and Fred stood over him. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't help you home?" Godley nodded. He put his hand on the wall for support as he attempted to stand up. Fred sighed and held his hand out. "Come on, we're almost there." Godley grabbed a hold and Fred hoisted him up. He stumbled back and forth momentarily but thankfully regained his composure in a matter of seconds. "Now, wait right here. I have to do something before I help you. Understand?" Godley nodded with a big grin on his face. Fred turned around and stared at Katie. She stared back. What was he planning on doing now, she thought. And why wasn't he talking? Ever since she'd gotten here she had noticed his blank stares and the words he desperately left unspoken. It wasn't easy for anyone else to see. You had to know him well and she knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. Fred made his way over to her and as he did so, he shrugged his coat off. "You're cold." He said softly as he put the coat around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully. He grinned and turned back to Godley.

"Let's go." Godley nodded and slung his arm along Fred's shoulders.

"I 'ave never agreed with ye so much in me life." Godley slurred as they began to walk down the street. Katie followed quickly behind them not wanting to miss a moment of their conversation.

"I know. It's quite shocking, Sergeant." Godley nodded again.

"I do tha' ta people sometimes. I'm a shocker."

"What's truly shocking is your ability to still be conscious after all the alcohol you had." Fred responded helping him turn the corner. The street led into the open square which was the center of the prostitute population. Katie could hear the mindless chatter as they grew closer.

"Aye," Godley slurred and winked at Fred. "Shocker." Fred groaned as Katie giggled. It was as if the girls could smell their prey. All eyes shot at Fred and eyed him as if he was a piece of meat. Most of the women knew better then to speak to him. It was as if everyone in Whitechapel knew of the tangled love affair that Fred and Mary Kelly shared. Only the brave dared to approach him. "They're lookin' atcha." Godley whispered rather loudly. Fred looked over and one of the women grinned at him. She was a pretty woman, a little roomy throughout the hips but nothing that truly mattered. Her face looked painted on and her dress left nothing to the imagination. Her ample bosom was ready to pop out of her dress and the neckline plunged even too low for a whore. Katie scowled silently to herself.

She normally didn't get angry when someone hit on Fred but ever since she came back it had started to drive her insane. Nathan always insisted she was jealous but that couldn't be it. She retorted that she just didn't think a whore was good enough for Fred and she was right. Look what happened last time. Mary Kelly broke his heart and sent him into another state of depression. After Victoria, he hadn't had much hope in ever finding someone else and then he did and that was ruined. She could only imagine what was running through his mind. He was so forlorn, so distant. He was keeping something from Katie but what was it?

The woman walking over immediately took Katie from her thoughts. The way she strutted herself towards him made her sick. Katie looked at Fred and grinned seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Godley was trying to walk faster for him but that seemed to be a dangerous task. Before the lady could even reach out and touch Fred, Katie went and walked next to him.

"He doesn't look so good." The woman yelled standing a few feet away. "Why don't you let the girl take him home, Inspector and let me help you feel better?" The unfortunates in the background snickered.

"Don't listen to 'em!" Godley raved wildly. "They can't be trusted, Frederick."

"Can't be trusted, dearie? No, that was just Mary Kelly." Godley looked at Fred with a sad expression and Katie waited for a yell, a scream, a sob…anything but he just kept on walking. That had to be it then. He was repressing all feelings again. The things she would do to Mary Kelly if she only knew where the bitch was. Katie turned to the woman before she left and glared daggers at her. The woman snorted and waltzed away.

"Katie, hurry up!" Fred yelled standing at the end of the street. She stared at the woman one last time before running after them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked when she caught up with them.

"It wasn't any of my business." Godley began.

"Not you." Fred said fumbling around for Godley's key. Katie didn't even realize they were standing outside his house. "I didn't feel the need to you."

"Didn't feel the need to defend yourself? She was inexcusably rude to you! You can't let people treat you like that Frederick." Fred finally found the key and shoved it into the lock. He turned it and opened the door. Godley stumbled in first and Fred held the door open for Katie.

"Everything she said was right." He muttered staring Katie right in the eye. She searched for any sign of emotion in his eyes but they held the same lost look they had after Victoria left. Tears formed in the corners of Katie's eyes but she walked in before Fred could see anything. It wasn't fair at all. He deserved so much and got nothing but misfortune. Godley was passed out on the couch with his coat half off. Fred chuckled. Katie looked at him from her peripherals and captured the moment in her memory. He gazed at her. "We should let the fool sleep. He won't be too happy in the office tomorrow."

"I feel a little bit sorry for you." She grinned taking the blanket off the chair and throwing it onto Godley's sleeping form. He turned over and snored loudly. "He's going to be miserable. I've never seen someone drink so much in my life."

"Well, my dear, he is the shocker." Fred winked. Katie laughed and pulled the sleeves of Fred's coat up. "Shall we?" He added offering his arm to her. Katie nodded and entwined her arm in his. She shut the door with her free hand and they both made their way down the street.

"Don't let them get to you." Katie said tightening her grip. "Those wh-women don't know what they're talking about."

"But she was right, Katie." Fred began. "I thought I could trust her but in the end, I couldn't but it wasn't just her fault. I never went to her. I've gotten a lot of letters from her but I just never found the will to go to her."

"She shouldn't have led you on and then left."

"She had to." Fred sighed. He shuddered as a gust of wind blew violently. Katie began to take her coat off. "I'm fine. Don't even think about it."

"You're cold." She frowned. "You shouldn't be! This is your coat!"

"And I should leave you, a lady, to be cold? You won't win this argument my dear. Besides, your house is just up here." He was right. They were on her street. It's amazing how one loses track of time so fast. It creeps up on us so quickly that sometimes we don't even realize how much time we've used up.

"That was faster then I thought it would be. I guess I live closer to Godley then I thought." She yawned deeply and sighed. "I need sleep but I can't tonight."

"Why not?" Fred asked. Katie pulled the key out of her bodice and threw it up into the air and caught it.

"I need to work on the damn scroll." She walked up her doorsteps and Fred followed her. "Nathan started the first one but if I want to get this done and go then I need to get a move on them." She slid her key in the hole and turned it. The loud clicking sound acknowledged that the door had opened and they stepped inside her warm house.

"You'll be leaving after they're done?" Fred asked sliding his coat off of her. Katie nodded.

"Yes, it'll be off to wherever it leads me. It's funny how my fate lays in some ancient paper." Fred nodded and didn't say anything. She turned to him. "I'll come back darling." He smiled weakly.

"Do you need any help?" Fred asked.

"Actually, that would really help me. Are you sure you want to stay and help? It's late and we just had quite the adventure through Whitechapel." Fred smiled.

"I'd love to help you, Katie." She smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow her. They walked down the corridor in silence until they reached the study. Katie stopped and turned around. They were inches away from one another.

"Now, just a warning…this may be dreadfully boring and I may get very angry if I don't find at least one word tonight."

"Thanks for the warning." Fred grinned putting his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened and her face went red. "Are you okay?" He asked pushing the door open and walking around her. She nodded and shuffled over to the table in the middle of the room. Papers, maps, artefacts and statements were scattered all over it. She grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment and slowly ripped the ribbon off it. She tossed it aside carelessly and opened the scroll up. Fred looked over it slowly.

"It's in Latin," She began, "I only have a few words, with the help of Nathan, translated but there are so many more to go and after this one, there's another. I want to get this one done by at least the end of next month. I've already been here for three weeks and I only have a few words. " Fred picked up the scroll and examined it.

"Right here says 'is a' and over there, after danger, it says 'many'…I know some basic words." Katie stared at him in bewilderment.

"You're like a gift from God." She quickly wrote down what he had said and cracked open one of her big books. "Nathan gave me these…he said they would be helpful," she tossed one over to Fred, "lets see if he was right."

The two of them searched for over two hours hoping to find at least some other words or anything that would help them finish a sentence. Their luck was minimal. All they had found were the words 'the' and 'their'. Luckily for Fred, Katie's impatience was masked by how tired she was.

"This is ridiculous." She yawned sifting through another book. "I don't care about unimportant words such as 'the' or 'is'. I want to know a bigger word. Something I can work on or at least try and figure out without translating anything."

"Be patient, my dear. We'll find it." Fred picked up another book and blew dust off of it. "How old are these bloody things?"

"You know that's my not strongest capability. I'm not sure. That one was my grandfathers." She sat down on her chair. "I'm just going to rest my eyes. Don't let me fall asleep." Fred grinned and nodded at her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Fred closed the book and watched her sleep for a moment. She was so peaceful when she slept. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and enhanced her creamy skin. Her mouth was in a small pout and for some reason she looked more upset then peaceful now. "Frederick…" She murmured in her sleep, "Just tell me." Fred frowned. She knew something was up.

Fred stood up and grabbed a blanket from another chair. He was sick of talking about things. It only brought up unwanted memories; things he would rather forget. It was impossible to sneak anything by her though. They knew each other so well. He'd keep avoiding it as long as necessary but it was obvious it was already getting to the breaking point. She'd ask him very straight forward soon. He gently tossed the blanket upon her and carried her over to the couch by the window. He laid her down carefully and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled momentarily and then turned over onto her side. Fred went over to the table and took his coat and hat and put them on slowly. Maybe she would forget but he doubted it. The lass had a sharp memory. He blew the candles out on the table and disappeared into the night like the candle smoke into the air.

* * *

The door flung open and slammed against the wall to the left. Fred looked up from where he was seated. Godley stood in the doorway; eyes bloodshot and a murderous glare stricken upon his face.

"You're going to break my door one day." Fred pointed at the dented handle and went back to looking at his papers. This only infuriated Godley more. He grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut. "And how are you feeling?"

"Like death! What on earth 'appened last night?" He roared forgetting about his hangover. He grabbed his head and sat down slowly. "…whisper it ta me."

"Well, you got drunk Godley." Fred began. "Quite drunk. I've never seen someone consume so much alcohol in my life. You insisted your reflection was someone else and when Katie tried to talk you out of it, you insisted her reflection was planning something against you and her with your reflection…that last bit was confusing."

"Hold on. Are ye saying…I wanted ta fight me reflection?" Fred nodded. Godley slumped into his chair. "I suspect ye enjoyed tha."

"Almost as much as you enjoy hitting me every time I chase the dragon."

"At least those days are over." He muttered. "My head is killin' me." At that moment, the door swung open violently and whacked the wall very hard. Godley groaned in pain and Fred looked up. Katie stood there, in her clothes from the previous evening and her hair in a tangled mess.

"YOU LET ME FALL ASLEEP AFTER I SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO!" She shouted angrily.

"CAN YE NOT YELL?" Godley shouted back. He immediately regretted that and sat down slowly. He plugged his ears. Katie slammed the door shut and glared at Fred.

"You were tired and needed some sleep, my dear." Fred explained calmly. "It's not healthy and you know your sleeping pattern isn't good already. You're an explorer, how much sleep do you get?" Katie didn't answer.

"…thank you for at least putting me on the couch. Have you ever fallen asleep in a chair before? Dreadful." She sat down on the window seat and looked at Godley. His ears were still plugged. "I'M DONE SHOUTING!" He grimaced and unplugged them.

"You best be."

"How's your head?" She giggled looking at Fred. He smiled softly and looked back down at his papers.

"Fuckin' hurts." Fred looked up at him.

"You're in the presence of a lady, Godley. Language." Godley rolled his eyes. Fred looked at him in disbelief.

"It's fine, Fred." Katie spoke up. "Thank you though. He's just miserable and drunk." Godley glared at her. She returned it equally as fierce.

"Godley, have you heard anything from Cassie?" Fred asked randomly. Godley turned to him.

"She 'asn't been by in a few days ta be honest." Katie looked between the two.

"Do you think she's okay?" Katie asked. "What are you planning on doing?" Fred breathed in slowly and searched through his drawers.

"I had an idea but I don't think it will be easy. There is no way we can get any proof but there has to be a way we can get her out of here without him knowing. I know for a fact the man goes to the Ten Bells every Friday for some…company. I was thinking that we can get one of the…ladies to help us." Godley nodded every few seconds in agreement.

"Just get me a dress and I'll do it." Katie offered.

"I'm not letting you pose as a prostitute. What if someone hurts you?" Fred asked; his voice full of concern.

"You'll be there darlin'. And it won't be for long. Just enough time to distract him right?" Fred nodded. "It's settled then. I'll do that part. What will you two do?"

"I need Godley to get me a carriage and someone I can trust. I mean it Godley. I don't want anyone I don't know or that seems suspicious. If anything happens to that girl I won't live it down. They can meet us at the docks and I'll make sure she gets on the carriage and out of here. I've saved up some money she can have until she gets to her grandparents in the Caribbean. She can take the carriage to the docks on the other side of England and get on a ship. I'm going to set that up by tomorrow and if everything goes as planned, she'll be free."

"It will work Fred. It has to." Katie said patting his hand. Fred turned his hand around without realizing and they held hands momentarily. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and stared out the window.

"It must." He growled. The door swung open and crashed into the wall. Fred and Katie both looked up and there stood Delaforte. "Oh my day is just getting better and better…" He whispered.

"Well, well…I came here to look for you Inspector and what a surprise I get." He walked over to Katie and went to take her hand but stopped once he saw Fred was holding it. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the two. Katie ripped her hand away and Fred began sifting through papers immediately. Delaforte grinned and took her hand. Fred watched inconspicuously through the corner of his eye.

"Ma belle dame, I did not think I would see your gorgeous face for a long time." Katie turned a light scarlet colour. "You happen to get lovelier each time I see you." She giggled nervously.

"Hardly, Mr Delaforte. My hair is a mess and, well, this dress is….old." He didn't let go of her hand as he looked her up and down.

"I see a vision in front of me." Fred dropped his papers with a loud thud. Katie jumped and Delaforte let go of her hand. They both looked up at him. Fred smiled smugly.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy today." He began to pick up his papers. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr Delaforte?" Delaforte nodded.

"Sir Charles Warren was telling me that you would be able to show me around town today. He said it was so we can get better acquainted." Fred glared at the floor. That was number one on his list of things he never, ever wanted to do. He stood up and smiled politely.

"I'm quite sorry but I am terribly busy today. Perhaps another time?" Fred offered hoping for a refusal.

"I'll show you around." Fred turned to Katie with wide eyes. Why didn't he think she would offer? Delaforte grinned at her.

"I would love for you to show me around my dear." He offered her his arm and she accepted gratefully. "To have someone so beautiful show me around is such a lovely thing. I'm beginning to like Whitechapel and what it has to offer. Are you being courted, my dear?" He glanced quickly at Fred. Fred was wracking through his brain trying to think of a reason for her to stay.

"No." She smiled and opened the door. "Let's go. The museum is our first stop." Delaforte looked at Fred, winked and shut the door. Fred through his book at the door and walked over to the window.

"You need to relax." Godley spoke up. Fred gave him such a look that Godley slightly cringed. Fred stood at the window and watched Delaforte hand Katie a flower. She smiled and accepted it.

"She hates flowers." Fred informed Godley. "All of them except the Iris. What the hell makes him so bloody irresistible?"

"I think yer jealous." Godley stated bluntly. Fred turned and looked at him. "Let the girl show him around. She's got a head on her shoulders." Fred looked back out the window.

"Beautiful…he called her beautiful! That's practically an insult. There isn't a word to describe how flawless she is." He watched them round the corner and disappear into the afternoon. He made his way over to his chair and pulled a case file out from the pile on his desk. Godley stared at him with his eyebrow raised. "What? I need a distraction." And with that, he began reading.

* * *

**a/n: Oh my sweet, jealous, sexy little Inspector. Forget my character, you can have me.**

**Fred: We tried that...many a time  
Me:...fuck buddies?  
Fred: :O JOSEPHINE!  
Me: It's okay my dear Frederick. Where is my man? JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Jack: Say no more luv. *we leave...;)*  
*Jack runs back momentarily* REVIEW SAVVY? *runs back to moi***

**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!**


	9. Hurt

**Chapter 9 - Hurt**

**a/n: i realize i severely fail at updating. but here is the newest chapter! :) i hope you enjoy it.**

The streets were surprisingly not packed today. Katie and Delaforte made their way through the streets in a comfortable silence. The weather wasn't necessarily cold but nor was it warm. The wind picked up and a chill ran through her body. She shivered, ever so slight, trying not to draw any attention to herself however; Delaforte noticed.

"My love, are you cold?" He asked, buttoning his coat up. Nice observation, Katie thought as she watched him button up his coat in envy. It wasn't that she was expecting him to give her his coat; she was just so used to Fred doing it.

"Yes," she said in a slightly bitter tone. The museum was up ahead to the left. "We're almost there anyway so it doesn't matter." She wrapped her arms around herself as they made their way up the steps. Delaforte opened the door and held it for Katie as she waked in. The warmth instantly hit her. Relief spread throughout her body and she let it take over. The museum was busier than usual. People were scattering all over the place; women dressed in their Sunday best and men with their fancy long overcoats and expensive hats. Why people dressed so fancy for places like this was something she'd never fully understand. Delaforte took her hand and she was taken away from her thoughts.

"Shall we?" He asked staring at a younger girl who was grinning at him. Katie rolled her eyes and started walking down one of the corridors. Pictures of famous dukes, kings, queens and others adorned the walls and others had coloured landscapes artists had seen or dreamt of. Paintings were like a whole new world to Katie; a mystery. Each picture asked a question: what was the author thinking at that moment?

"This is a rather grim painting." Delaforte exclaimed. Katie looked over and grinned. It was her favourite painting. There was a dark, dull room and in the corner sat a woman who looked as if the weight of the world had collapsed on her shoulders. Her eyes were full of sadness. One window was above her with a sun that shone so bright yet inside her house, inside her, it was the complete opposite. Her dress was dirty, stained and slightly torn and no shoes were upon her feet. She would admit that yes, it was grim, but it spoke to her in so many ways. "I don't like it." He added.

"Why don't you like it?" Katie asked as she stared at the girl.

"She's miserable. There's no explanation as to why. Dreadful painter, no creativity at all."

"You don't know that." Delaforte looked over towards Katie. She was still looking at the painting. "Sometimes there are unknown reasons as to why we're upset. The past is always with us and can show up unexpectedly. Maybe something happened to her. Perhaps the man she loved left her and took all of her, all of who she is, who she was, with him. Or maybe this is the life she was given. A life of cruelty, of despair. A sad life which she must lead alone. The outside is inviting but she doesn't want to be invited. Maybe she feels like no one would understand her if she went out there." She looked up at him. "Art isn't just about what is there. It's about finding that hidden message, looking for the story behind the painting or deciphering the tale the artist intended on leaving amidst the dreary edges of the paper." Delaforte said nothing. He simply stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Let's move upstairs?" She asked, growing uncomfortable under his stare, as she moved towards the large staircase. He followed her. Light shone brightly through the windows, illuminating the stairs with a triumphant glow. The stairs were made out of an old cream coloured marble, which sparkled like a thousand tiny diamonds, along with the rest of the building. Unlike the sparkle from the stairs, the walls were coated in a light layer of dust. A man brushed against Katie and apologized in a fast mutter. She watched him scurry out of the museum in quite a hurry.

"So tell me about this Frederick fellow I always see you with." Delaforte asked as he caught up to her.

"I've known him since I was a wee lass," she began "we've been friends our whole lives."

"Just friends?" He asked. Katie slowed the pack down so she could glance quickly at the paintings.

"Yes, God yes!" She quickly assured him. A grin snuck up upon his mischievous face.

"Is he married?" He asked. It seemed there was a lot he wanted to know about the dear inspector. Katie stopped walking. She didn't particularly like it when Victoria was brought up. It only reminded her of a friend lost and those awful months where she almost lost Fred to his own inner demons. "Is he?" She blinked and saw Delaforte staring at her, yet again, waiting for a response.

"No." She muttered while shaking her head. Her curly locks bobbed side to side as she strode past him. She did not notice the look of disbelief on his face, the look of something unknown that he would figure out soon enough. A smile crept upon his face; a mean, malicious smile. He'd figure it out, he thought, as he caught up with her.

"Let's go somewhere else." She suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I'd love to my dear but I've just remembered a previous engagement that I must attend." He took her hand into his in one swift motion and planted a kiss on it. She smiled yet a puzzled look was in her eyes. "I shall hopefully see you again soon." Before she could ask any questions, he walked away in a fast pace. He was smiling to himself. Someone would be able to tell him about Fred. Sir Charles had let something slip; something about a prostitute and he had every intention of finding it out. As he stepped outside the sun blinded him and he had to pause for a moment on the top of the stairs. Where could he go? Who would tell him? He pondered this until his eyes had adjusted. He stepped down the stairs two at a time. A look of disgust grew upon his face as he thought about Fred. Ever since he was introduced to him he instantly did not like him. He held his coat tightly around him as he walked down the busy streets. The markets were open and unfortunately he had been caught in the middle of the busiest parts of the day. Sighing, he returned to his thoughts. It wasn't that he hated Fred, he didn't even know him. There was just something there, a certain aura he possessed that just drove Delaforte mad.

To escape the rush, he ducked down a narrow alleyway. It was darker than usual seeing as the sun was hidden by the giant buildings he was in between. The cobblestones on the street were cracked and not in an even pattern. Alcohol bottles were thrown across the alley in jagged pieces and a few people were lying against the wall in an inebriated state. He picked up the pace as he suddenly felt a rush of panic surge throughout his body. He took a deep breath when he was finally out amongst everyone again. He was in the downtown area of Whitechapel. Most places had the most extravagant things downtown but not in Whitechapel. The population of this area were the drunks, the whores and the rampant fools who come alive in the middle of the night. The children of the night, of the darkness, as many called them. Some say a new town, a different kind of town, came alive at night; others saw no difference. That's when it hit him. If anyone could tell him about Fred, it would be one of the unfortunates! He rummaged through his mind to arrange a plan and with that same cruel smile he held earlier, he devised it and walked off back to his sleeping quarters until night fell and the children, that worshiped it so well, came out to play.

* * *

Fred Abberline sat with his feet propped onto his desk, a case file in his hand and a sour look on his face. **Tyler Hounds– Age 49 – Serial Rapist. Medium build, brown hair, blue eyes, a light scruff on face and neck, scar in the shape of a hook under his right eye. First occurrence happened the night of… **he put the file down and looked out the window. There was no way he could concentrate. Not when she was still out with **him. ** No one else could see if but Fred sensed it; he was trouble. And she was out with trouble. Two hours they'd been gone and every moment drove him wilder. What antics was he pulling with her: his phoney laughter, his fake smile or his disgusting kiss on the hand? Fred was not pleased. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. Carrie was still out there and he hadn't heard from her in days. Fred's optimism was shot at the moment; only the worst was on his mind. He wasn't going to wait any longer. As soon as she got a hold of him, the plan was going into action.

It astounded him how a man of such high power, of such prestige, would do something so vile and pathetic. Carrie had been coming to him when she was about 16. Her father had started off by groping her as she walked past, that turned into touching her at night when no one could hear her, and that turned into rape. Every night she'd wait up; it was easier that way, she told him, that way she knew when it was about to happen. She wasn't taken away from her peaceful dreams and back to reality. For three years now, Fred remained powerless; conflicted by the law with no way of finding a loop hole…until now. With the help of Katie and Godley, he'd get her out of there. All he needed was the perfect distraction and the utmost accurate timing. It had to work. _Knock knock. _Fred jumped.

"Come in!" He shouted. He held his hands behind his back and looked at the people below him momentarily.

"Someone's here tah see yah." Godley said in a hushed tone. His first thought was Katie but why would Godley whisper that? He turned around and saw a small figure hidden underneath a shawl. Godley closed the door and motioned for the person to reveal herself. Small, girlish hands slowly pulled the shawl down and Cassie's face appeared. She was smiling which was a rare sight in Abberline's mind.

"Mr. Abberline!" She exclaimed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her for a second and held her back. Before he could even ask, she answered his question. "No, no one saw me come in." He smiled for a split second.

"Lock the door, Godley." He commanded. Godley nodded and did as he was told. He pulled a curtain down over the window of the door and now they had privacy. Fred sat on his chair again and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Where have you been staying?" Always straight to business in situations like this. He used the candle that was flickering out on his desk to light his smoke and he inhaled the nicotine. It surged throughout his body and he relaxed.

"I'm staying at a little inn off near the docks. It's lovely there. The ocean is so gorgeous at night and I can see it from my room." She was glowing for the first time in years. Fred couldn't help but smile. He was going to make sure that from now on she had a radiant glow to her.

"How would you like to travel across the ocean…get away from here for good?" He asked. Her eyes widened at the offering. Godley coughed in the background and sat on the window bench. She looked from Godley to Fred and repeated this twice.

"I would love it!" Her smile faltered instantly. "But…how will we get away from my father? He's been looking for me, Fred. I don't want you to get into trouble." Fred shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. We have a plan, my darling." She was listening eagerly. "Tomorrow when it's late out, Katie is going to head to the ten bells and distract your father while Godley and I help you break into your house to get all your things together. After that, there will be a ship waiting to take you away. I'm not too sure as to where but its better then here, Cassie. Are you okay with this?"

"All I've ever wanted as to get away, Mr. Abberline." Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Thank you so much…all of you." Fred took a drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke disappear as he blew it back out.

"You don't need to thank us. All I ask is that you remain safe and write me as often as you can." He winked at her and she smiled again.

"I can do that." She assured him. Fred side smiled and took out a pencil and a sheet of parchment.

"I need to know where you're staying." He pushed the parchment towards her and she wrote down all they needed to know. "Now, Cassie, you need to leave. Go back there and get a lot of rest. If something goes wrong you'll need all the energy you can get. We'll come by tomorrow around ten o' clock."

"I'll be waiting." Cassie stood up and grabbed her belongings. As soon as she was unrecognizable, she fled the building in a hurry.

Fred finished his cigarette and put it out in the fireplace behind him. Godley watched him. Fred stared right back. "Yes, sergeant?"

"Do you think we can pull this off?" His tone of voice was serious.

"We have to." Fred stated simply. "This is something we cannot fail at it; this can't be another Ripper case." They both sat in silence. The ripper case had affected them both and neither one enjoyed bringing it up. No words could be said when it happened to appear in conversation.

"You didn't ruin the case, Fred. If anything you were the reason it was solved." Fred nodded to shut him up. Godley sighed. This was beginning to grow into a routine for the two. Fred didn't believe he'd helped. Sir Charles kicked him off and because of him another innocent person was murdered. They did catch Jack the Ripper though. Sir William Gull, a reputable physician of the Royal family, was the one they called The Ripper. A man trying to cover a dark family secret by any means necessary…even murder. The man was now sitting, naked, in an insane asylum. No one knew that Fred has visited him a few times. He needed to see the man who had killed so many, the man who had taken part of his life away…the man who had ruined any chance he had left with Mary Kelly. Those times were over though; he had indeed moved on from Mary Kelly.

"You should let Katie know what's going on tomorrow evening. You also need tah find her a dress." Godley informed him.

"Well," Fred stood up and walked over to his coat. He slung his arms through it and began to button it up. "You can take care of the dress part, I'll take care of the informing part." Godley didn't argue.

"I've got to talk to those bleedin' woman…" Although, he liked to complain. "I'll bring it tah you're house tomorrow." Godley stood up and both men walked out together. Fred locked his office and joined Godley for the walk outside.

"I'm not too fond of this." Fred told him. "What if something happens to Katie? I don't want her put in this situation." Godley hobbled down the stairs.

"I promise yah Fred, she'll be fine! That ol' fiery Irish spirit will protect her." Fred nodded but still wasn't convinced. Godley pushed the doors open and both men were hit by the chill autumn air. "Fuckin' freezing I tell yah…" He put his hands into his coat pockets and made his way in the opposite direction. Fred turned down the street and made his way towards Katie's house. Instead of going the usual way though, he went down an old, familiar street. Victoria used to work in a shop on this street. Every day for lunch, he'd meet her at work. It was the favourite time of his day. Seeing her made everything better. Work wasn't always pleasant especially with some of the cases he received. He and Victoria would walk down the streets and she'd listen to him vent and he'd do the same in return. He passed her old work and stared in the window. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of her. She was standing there, smiling, and serving a customer. He never wanted to open his eyes but alas, his visions weren't always so nice. She disappeared so fast he didn't even believe he'd actually seen her.

"Look out." Someone yelled at him. He turned around and saw an angry old man coming up from behind him. "Whats tha matter with yah? Yer gonna get hit standing like tha' in the middle of the street."

"Thank you." Fred responded politely and continued on with his walk to Katie's. Hopefully she was home by now and not out with that pompous moron. Every one of those bloody cunts drove his blood to boil and here was his best friend gallivanting across town with one. The wind began to pick up but thankfully he had arrived at her house. He knocked. No answer. He waited, counted to five and knocked again. He heard a small crash inside and grew concerned. His hand was hovering above the door but it was pulled open.

"Frederick!" Katie was smiling quite largely. "Come in, it's freezing outside. This isn't autumn weather at all!" Fred stepped inside.

"Indeed, my dear." He unbuttoned his coat slowly and threw it on the couch. "How was your day with Delaforte?" He asked pronouncing his name like venom. Katie shrugged.

"Nothing too eventful happened. He got different towards the end." Katie looked up at Fred. "He just left abruptly. He was quite interested in you." She turned on her heels and walked down the hallway. Fred furrowed his eyebrows and followed her.

"Me?" He asked. Her hallway was dark but he could see the faint image of her body walking towards her study. When she opened the door, light shone vividly out of it. She disappeared into the room.

"Yes!" She called out to him. He stepped into the room and sighed. There was stuff everywhere. Katie wasn't the neatest person and it drove Fred crazy most of the time. "I don't know why but he just kept asking question after question after question." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and studied some papers in her hand. Her hair was flowing down in rapid waves and the light made her hair glow a vibrant red. The white dress she wore clung to every curve on her body and her neckline was high. Fred couldn't imagine her in an unfortunates dress nor did he want too.

"What did he ask?" Katie was shaking her head and cursing under her breath. "Katie?"

"What?" She asked looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"What did he ask?" A look grew in her eye but she looked away fast.

"Just how I knew you and all that…" She wouldn't look at him; her back suddenly turned to his.

"What else, Katie?" She turned back around.

"Oh, nothing." She mumbled as she picked up her glowing turtle. She tossed it from palm to palm. Fred was looking at her and she sighed as she made eye contact with him. "He asked if you were married." He nodded slowly. Oh Victoria, he thought. He didn't need to say anything. Katie knew. In an instant, her arms were around him.

"It's alright, Fred." She whispered as she rubbed his back in a soothing motion. "I promise you I said nothing." He held onto her and buried his head in her hair.

"I know." He muttered. His eyes closed and he repressed; he quickly just bottled everything up and pulled away from Katie. "Now, we need to talk about tomorrow." She frowned.

"Frederick…" She began. He cut her off.

"It's about Cassie." Katie wanted to continue but she let Fred go on. "Tomorrow, I'll need you to act like a…unfortunate." She nodded to his dismay. He was hoping she'd change her mind. "That brings me to my other topic: you don't need to do this."

"Oh god." She rolled her eyes.

"Darling, I don't want you hurt!" He stated. She walked over to her table and scrimmaged though some papers. "You're not listening to me, are you?" She smiled at him.

"Not at all…ah ha! Here it is!" Fred walked over to her and looked at what she found.

"What does it say?" It was in an old language that was unreadable to him.

"It's talking about where the book is. The words here are "underground water tunnel" and this is "two men who were the Flavian brothers". I'm getting closer Fred." Her voice was distant. It usually got like this when she talked about things she'd find. "Pretty soon, it'll be in my hands…unless it's a sham." Her tone dropped.

"I believe in you." She looked up at him. "I always have." They stood their momentarily, losing themselves into one another until Fred realized what was going on. He coughed and picked up the turtle. "What do you suppose this is?" He asked.

"I have no idea yet. That little turtle is a pain in the ass." She muttered. "I've looked everywhere in my scrolls for what he'd lead to or what he is but he's no where. I can barely understand the other scrolls and with my luck, the answer will be in one of those!" She plopped herself down in a defeated manner. Fred scanned some of the papers.

"Turtle. It says so right there." She twisted her head in his direction and jumped up. In a second, she was by his side. "Look, this word right there means turtle. It's one of five words I know in Latin and that scroll my dear is in Latin." She stared at the scroll and then looked up at Fred.

"You are a gift from up above, you know that?" She marked the scroll with ink and put it in a very special spot. "Enough of all this work business, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"I'd love some. And for some conversation, any way I can talk you out of this whole dangerous situation tomorrow?" He asked, following her laughter out of the room. There was no way he'd be winning this battle.

* * *

**a:n: so there it is! chapter nine. I've got a lot of ideas for the next chapters so I'm really excited! And I still want Fred in my pants SO bad.**

**Fred: -_- Josephine...**

**Me: Fred, honestly, can you blame me?**

**Jack: I can...how do you find THAT attractive?**

**Me: HOW DO YOU NOT? Besides, he is you.**

**Jack: :O BLASPHEMY! -runs away shouting- REVIEW, SAVVY?**

**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT! **


End file.
